The Infinite Lives of Deku
by staincain17
Summary: What happens when a My Hero Academia fan reads too many and writes fanfiction? You eventually get an Izuku Multiverse viewing party. Why you may ask? Who knows. But hey, at least it'll be fun. Changed to Rated M for safety
1. Intro The Cannibal

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of the series referenced in this fic. This is merely for parody and fun**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**Chapter 1**

Opening his eyes, Bakugou strangely finds himself before a white room. Looking around, he notices the rest class 1-A beside him, along with a few teachers and All Might. There was also Mirio holding some red-eyed girl with white hair and a horn on her head._ 'What is she, a unicorn or something?'_ He wondered.

"What the hell? What is going on here?" Bakugou said, voicing most of what the class was thinking.

What was this? This wasn't right. Last they all checked, they were all fast asleep. Where were they? And why was everything white? Looking around however, they notice a door standing up by itself, seemingly leading to nowhere.

"Maybe we should check that door and see if it leads anywhere?" Kaminari chimed.

"You dumbass. That door doesn't lead fucking anywhere!"

"Language Bakugou! There is a child here!" Iida said, motioning robotically towards Eri, whom had her ears covered by Mirio.

"Look, it may seem ridiculous, but we don't have many other options." Aizawa said. "We're checking the door, but be on alert. We don't know what could be on the other side, if anything. Eri, All Might, stay behind us."

Getting behind the group, or for Eri behind Mirio's leg, everyone stood still as Aizawa slowly approached the door. Everyone subtly activated their quirks, ready for anything to pop up at them.

Getting close, Aizawa could hear what sounded like grunts, almost like someone was in the middle of a fight. They needed to be careful.

Aizawa gently grasped the handle. "Ok, on three." Everyone else nodded. "One... Two... Three!"

He then immediately threw the door open and they rushed in prepared for whatever was on the other side.

Not prepared enough however, as the sight before them left them standing there in shock.

Right before them was what looked like some teenager roughly mashing buttons on a video game controller. He seemed to be sitting in a chair that was floating off of the ground. In front of him was a large tv screen, showing the game he was playing, which looked like some sort of fighting game. They didn't know what game involved what seemed to be a large, overweight, king crocodile man and a small child with tentacles for hair fighting one another, but it looked interesting nonetheless.

"Dammit!" They heard the teen say. "He always has to go Inkling. Fighting her is always a bitch!"

"Language!" Iida shouted, more out of habit than anything. This distracted the teen boy for a second, causing the tentacle girl to knock the crocodile off the fighting stage.

The boy sat there dumbfounded at what happened. He suddenly turned to Iida with a glare. "Really Iida! Was that really necessary?! Thanks to you I lost!" He shouted in anger.

Before Iida could say sorry, a thought popped up into his head. "How do you know my name?"

"I know all of your names." He groaned as he got up, dismissing them. "Uraraka, Todoroki, Aizawa, Sparky Sparky Boom Man." He pointed out, landing on Bakugou.

"What the hell did you call me?!" Bakugou shouted, sparks shooting from his hands.

"Did I stutter or something? Pretty sure I didn't." The teen said nonchalantly, seemingly not threatened by Bakugou. Bakugou growled in anger before launching himself at the boy, ready to blow him to smithereens... That came out wrong.

Right as Bakugou outstretched his arm to fire off an explosion in the teens face, the teen suddenly snapped his fingers. Before he knew it, Bakugou was frozen in midair, unable to move.

"Jeez, you really are about explosions first, ask questions later. And not to mention that smell." He said as he covered his nose. "Must suck to smell like nitroglycerin all day everyday. Lets fix that. In fact..." The boy snapped his fingers again, a large flash encompassing the room. "That ought to do it."

Suddenly, Bakugou felt able to move once again, but due to stopping in midair, ended up face planting into the ground.

"Ouch, just ain't your day is it Bakugou?"

Enraged, Bakugou reached up to fire an explosion at the boys smug face, only find that nothing came out. "What the... What happened to my quirk?"

"Oh, that was me." The boy said. "Can't have you going about destroying the place. Even if I constructed this place in a matter of seconds, I'd prefer you not mess it up. The same goes for the rest of you."

One by one, everyone finds that their quirks won't activate.

"U-um excuse me?" Uraraka said, mustering up the courage to speak to this strange boy. "But who are you? And why are we here?"

"Oh right. Sorry, kind of got distracted. My name is B*#J!&?" Everyone gave hims a strange look as they had no idea what he just said. He sighed as he'll have to go with his nickname. One he wasn't too fond of. "Or, since B and J are the only regular characters in my name... you can call me BJ."

Half of the class cracked up at this, mainly Mineta, Kaminari, and Mina.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up. Can we just get this started?" After having everyone quiet up, BJ smiled. "Good, now..." He cleared his throat. "Welcome all of you! You all have been selected to view the vast different universes in the multiverse! But with a twist." He strangely sounded like some sort of tv host. "Now, between you all, can any of you guess who is currently MIA?"

Looking around, Uraraka was the first to notice someone missing. A certain someone with green fluffy hair.

"That's right! Our very own Izuku Midoriya is currently missing. No need to worry though, as he is sleeping soundly in bed." BJ said, pulling up an image of Izuku sleeping in his dorm room. "Now during your stay here, time is irrelevant. You can be here for years on end and only a second could have past back there. Now for the twist, the universes you'll be viewing shall revolve around our resident bone breaker!"

Now this was a surprise. They were all just going watch Izuku in different universes? But there was one question on their minds.

"And why only shitty Deku's life huh?!"

"Because none of you are as interesting!" BJ replied. Well, at least he was honest. Kirishima decided it would be manly to raise his hand for a question rather than interrupt. "Yes Kirishima?"

"Uh... While watching different universes sound cool and all, why are you doing this? Why show us this in the first place?"

"Excellent question Kirishima! You see, as hard as it is to believe, I'm probably the closest thing to a god you all will ever see. No this isn't me being narcissistic. I just know things that would melt your mind."

"How so?" Mineta asked.

"Well... Has anyone here know Deadpool?" A few heads nodded. "Alright, well, as you know, he was a comic book character who was completely aware he was a comic book character. In one issue, he had enough of it and decided to slaughter all the other characters so that they wouldn't have to suffer anymore. In a fight with one of them who was a telepath, he tried to read Deadpool's mind, before dying once he found out that he and everything he knew was fake. That all he was was just character in a comic book... So yeah, basically I know things that would do that to you guys."

Kaminari's eyes widened in shock. "W-wait... Are you saying we're not real?!"

"What? Of course not, it was just an example idiot." Bj said, gaining a sigh of relief from everyone there.

What they don't know won't hurt them.

"Now, for an example of my powers. Watch..." With just a flick of his wrist, he gave everyone comfortable seats to sit in as well as each and everyone's favorite snack. "And while I am capable of entertaining myself through playing video games with my brother, I sought for more. And then, I came across this idea. See, we are not the first to try this. You are a few of multiple versions of yourselves who have gotten to experience this. So I thought, "Hey, this looks fun. Lets give it a try!" And here we are." He finished.

This was a lot to take in at once. First they find a being who claims to be some sort of god, then they find he has abilities that make it hard to disprove him, and now he was going to show them viewings of different universes. But hey, at this point, the most they could do was just watch, and try to enjoy it.

"Now then, lets get in the movie watching mood." Bj then maneuvered his hands strangely as he dims the lights and moves the seats closer to one another, making it look like a small movie theater. "Nice, now for the first one..." He pulled out a box that said "Infinite Universe Pile," holding different VHS looking tapes before sorting through it, trying to find a good one to start with. "Oh yeah, before I forget, depending on what universes we get, I may need to... remove some of you... in a manner of speaking."

"But why though?" Asked All Might.

"Oh you know, the usual stuff. Excessive blood, gore, Izuku banging Bakugou's mom."

"What?!"

"Hey, I'm just saying it could happen. Seen it happen before when someone had tried this. Besides, not like we can blame Izuku if it happens. Your mom is a fox."

Bakugou really wanted to pounce BJ, even if he knew his quirk wouldn't work. But he found himself unable to move once again._ 'Dammit!'_

"Also, I'm giving viewing rights to quite a number of different beings much like myself. Who knows, maybe they'll request a universe to show." Bj turned to look at the audience and gave a wink.

_'What is he winking at?'_ Everyone wondered.

"Anyways, I think I found us a good one! I'm a big fan of this one. Though you might have to cover Eri's eyes on certain parts Mirio. Just warning ya" He said, pulling one out and walking over to the tv. "Now, I'm gonna be viewing this from a separate room so you all can give your opinions. Have fun." He said before sliding the tape in and vanishing.

And thus, the multiverse viewing began.

**We see Izuku standing beside a locked steel door as he fiddles with a piece of paper in his hands. He's wearing what looks to be similar to an orange prison jumpsuit, with a strange symbol of a circle with three lines in it.**

"What's with that outfit? He looks like a convict in those." Kirishima said.

"Yeah... You think he's done something and got arrested?" Tsuyu asked

"Please. Deku would never do anything that would warrant an arrest." Bakugou scoffed.

**"Walk in, ask questions, get out. Walk in, ask questions, get out. Walk in, ask questions, get out." He repeated to himself. He opened his eyes with a look of determination. "Get ou-"**

**"Mister Midoriya." The intercom behind him said, startling him.**

**"Jesus!"**

**"Remember to speak clearly and precisely to the subject. This one is very... difficult... to talk to."**

"I wonder who he has to talk to." Uraraka said.

"Hm... They referred to them as a subject... so maybe some kind of test subject?" Yaoyorozu guessed.

"Wait, are you saying that this is some kind of testing facility?"

"Well maybe. But that does leave questions as to why Midoriya is there and helping them." Yaoyorozu added.

**With a loud buzz, the door opens. Walking in, Izuku stands behind a hulking green figure with a few arrows lounged into his back. His hands looked like they belonged to an elephant. This figure was humming to himself, listening to some orchestra music as he sits beside a rather nice looking table with teacups and a record player.**

**"Excuse me-" Izuku started with a crack in his voice before clearing his throat. "Excuse me, Mr. Ferdinand?"**

**"Well, I beg your pardon! I didn't smell you in here!" He said, turning to meet Izuku with sagging cheeks and completely white eyes.**

"What the heck is that thing?! A Nomu or something?!" Sero shouted.

**"Quite unusual of me, I have to say, I must be coming down with the flu!" Ferdinand nudged Izuku with his hand before getting up and walking to the side. "Well do take a seat, I'll fetch us some tea!"**

**"... A'ight, cool."**

"He's treating this like it's a normal thing." Aizawa said nonchalantly.

"Well, maybe he's used to dealing with beings like this." All Might added.

**"I was just speaking to the Duke of the Highlands about a wonderful new- Or was it the Duchess? Their resemblance is uncanny... I trust you to not speak a word of this to either of them on your way out, her demeanor is as hairy as her upper lip." He said as he sorted through a large cabinet.**

"What on earth is he talking about?" Midnight wondered.

"And why is he speaking like some sort of Shakespearean character?" Aizawa asked.

**"Apparently the Dukes uncle passed away in a terrible swan attack. Tragic, really, he was relentless at badminton. I say, do you partake in the thwacking of the shuttlecock yourself?"**

**"Actually I'm just here to ask you some questions."**

**"... Ah..."**

"Aw, he sounded disappointed." Toru said.

**"... Well of course you are, why else would you be here?"**

**"Exactly sir, question one-"**

**"It's all any of you fleshy homunculi do these days, ey?" Ferdinand said, looming over Izuku.**

"Uh oh. I don't like the look in his eye." Jirou said.

"What look? He doesn't have any pupils." Kaminari joked.

"Quiet."

** "Popping into my bloody room and asking me bloody questions, not to have tea or play an honest game of badminton. No, no, no, we're all above that! We're all too busy for badminton!"**

**"What the fuck is badminton!?" Hearing this, Ferdinand flopped over onto his table and began to sob, despite no visible tears coming out.**

Everyone was at a loss at Ferdinand's personality. He flipped back and forth so quickly, you'd be inclined to think he was bipolar.

**"Mist-" Izuku said, hoping to console the large man.**

**"Although, I cannot blame you for wanting to avoid this room..." He interrupted, turning to Izuku. "Not a single man has walked into my cell without losing his head, did you know that?"**

Everyone's faces paled at what he implied with that. Mirio found himself slowly covering Eri's eyes, remembering BJ's words.

"He... H-he wouldn't..." Uraraka hoped.

**Izuku noticeably got more nervous. "Uh wha-what do ya mean by-" Suddenly, Ferdinand lunged right at Izuku, clearly aiming to bite off his head. ****It cuts to a group of people watching this happen, as disturbing crunching sounds filled the room.**

"Midoriya/Deku!" Everyone in the room shouted in horror at the sight. Uraraka had tears coming out of her eyes at seeing him lose his head. What was this? Why were they being made to watch this? Why did BJ say this was going to be good?!

**We then see Ferdinand toss Izuku's body to the wall, his head noticeably missing.**

**After five terribly long seconds of waiting, something... unexpected happened.**

**Suddenly, a second Izuku popped out of thin air, holding his head as if he has a headache before looking down to his dead body on the ground.**

Everyone was frozen with shock at seeing Izuku not only fine and dandy, but standing right next to his dead body.

"W-wha... But how?" Uraraka said in disbelief at seeing her friend be resurrected all of a sudden.

"M-maybe it's his quirk or something?" Toru questioned.

"But that is nothing like what he has back home." Iida stated.

"Well this is an different universe. Maybe in this universe... he's immortal?" Todoroki said.

**"Asshole!" Izuku shouted, gaining Ferdinand's attention. Izuku reaches beside his previous body and pulls out the paper he had before, it now having his blood on it. "Ewww..."**

"Just by his reaction alone, you can tell he's used to this." Kaminari pointed out, everyone else nodding in agreement.

**"I say! You're not an average chap like the rest of them, are you?"**

**"Not technically, no..."**

**"You're an abnormality. An SCP, like us! You belong here with us!"**

"Wait a sec... SCP... The SCP Foundation is real in this universe?!" Mina exclaimed.

"What are you on about? The SCP Foundation?" Aizawa questioned.

"The SCP is a fictional organization that stands for Secure, Contain, and Protect. Their job is to find different anomalies in the world, ranging from extra-terrestrial and even extra-dimensional, and studies them to learn about them and prevent the possible extinction of all human life."

Kirishima looked at Mina surprised. "Mina... Where did you learn this?"

"Oh, I read about it online sometimes. The SCP's people make up are just so cool to look up!" Mina exclaimed. After explaining it, everyone just looked at Mina with a look shock. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just... surprising to hear you..." Uraraka started.

"Actually reading something extensively?" Tsuyu asked.

"Hey!"

"To be fair, you seem to know more about this made up organization than you do about many of the subjects we learn in class." Jirou said.

Mina merely pouted and crossed her arms. She was smart and attentive when she really put her mind to it!

Midori told her that, and she knows he's right. He always was.

**"No, no no no! I do not belong here with you! I am not a human atom bomb, I'm not a rapidly evolving virus, and I'm not a Shakespearean cannibal! I work for them!"**

"Those were incredibly specific. Don't tell me that facility keeps every single one of those." Toru said, scared at the thought of any of those existing in their world.

"You bet they do. And those were only the tip of the iceberg compared to what else this facility has." Mina laughed, causing the others to pale a bit at what else there could be.

**"I've no doubt in my mind about your pathetically feeble and fragile nature, but are you allowed to leave anytime you wish, hmm?"**

**"Dude you've asked like five questions and I haven't even asked one, can I just-" ****Izuku started before once again getting interrupted.**

**"Ah bu-bu-bu j-just one more. Just one more." He said before punching Izuku into the wall, smashing his head open and breaking his arm, some of the bone showing. In just a second, he pops back again with a new body.**

"I- don't think I can get used to that." Uraraka said, adverting her eyes.

_'Me either.'_ Everyone else thought.

**"Does that hurt?" Ferdinand asked bemusedly.**

**"Yes! That hurts! Stop it!" Suddenly, Ferdinand leaped into the air and smashed Izuku right into the ground. As soon as he popped back, Ferdinand punched his head open. He started laughing as he killed Izuku over and over, clearly having a joyous time doing so.**

Despite how messed up it sounds, Bakugou had to hold back a small chuckle at this. Not because seeing Deku dying was funny to him, not even he was that cruel. No, it was more how to Deku, it was merely an irritation, and that Ferdinand kept doing it when it clearly annoyed Deku.

**"We're going nowhere, stop the test." Said someone from the group watching them, before sending some kind of tranquilizer dart into Ferdinand's arm, knocking him out.**

**Izuku clawed his way out from under Ferdinand, looked around the room. "Wow, I even got on the lamp."**

**"Mr. Midoriya, please exit the containment cell."**

**"I'm out. I don't wanna be here when these bodies start voiding their bowels. Fuck you Mr. Ferdinand." Izuku said nonchalantly before leaving the room.**

"He is... awfully casual after being murdered so many times." Yaoyorozu said.

"He must go through it a lot. That must be why they had specifically him go in. With someone who cannot die, they're free to do whatever test they need." Said Mina.

That was honestly a sad thought. Being killed so many times that you just get used to it.

**Izuku enters a room where we see three figures. The first is Sero messing with what looks to be a cactus. The second is Tokoyami seemingly stuck to the ceiling with his arms crossed. The third and final one is just seems to be the top half of a dog stuck into the wall. All except for the dog were wearing the same orange SCP suit.**

"Check it out, Tokoyami and Sero are there too!" Sato said.

"Wait, we're SCP's in this too?" Sero questioned.

"Looks like it... Why am I stuck to the ceiling?" Tokoyami wondered.

**"Hey." Izuku said as he walked in.**

**"Hey." Said Tokoyami.**

**"How'd the test go?" Sero asked.**

**"Not great, but not as bad as the black hole demon."**

"Wait, demons exist in this too?!" Kaminari exclaimed.

**"He's still better than that guy that eats memories." Tokoyami groaned. "Mindfreaks are the worst."**

**"Wait, there's a guy that eats memories?" Sero asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**Tokoyami looked confused. "There is?"**

This actually caused everyone laugh a bit for the first time during this entire viewing. If only it was like this from the start.

**Izuku hopped into bed. "I'm gonna hit the hay a little early tonight, guys."**

**"Cool."**

**"Alright man, no prob."**

**As he lays in bed, a thought from his previous conversation with Ferdinand popped up in his head. "... Hey... we're not freaks... are we?"**

**Tokoyami looked at Izuku with confusion before asking. "... What?"**

**We pan up and see multiple cells, holding a multitude of different creatures and people before cutting to black.**

Everyone was speechless after what they just witnessed. Seeing as no one was saying anything, Kaminari decided to chime in with something that was on his mind. "... Was there a guy with corn for a head?"

"We just literally saw a world where Midoriya is a test subject in some facility and is used due to some ability he has to not be able to die and that's your first question afterwards?" Jiro asked him is disbelief.

"Well... yeah?"

Kaminari ended up with a smack against his head, courtesy of the punk rock hero herself.

As this happens, everyone sees the tape from before being mystically removed and replaced with a new one. After what they just watched as they're first one, they weren't sure what expect next.

* * *

**An: And that's one done! Hoped you all liked the new fic. The idea was actually inspired by the few Izuku Multiverse Reaction fics I have read. I decided to finally make one myself in order to incorporate many of the _'insert Izuku'_ ideas I have had but didn't have enough to warrant a full, multi-chapter fic. Looked fun, so why not give it a shot?**

**Didn't really have a reason to include Tokoyami and Sero as SCP test subjects, just kind of put them in.**

**Also, I wasn't joking about you leaving me ideas guys. Feel free to give me all you got, and maybe I'll do it... probably. **

**Anyway, I've got more stuff to work on. Later gaters.**


	2. Deku is Unbreakable

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of the series referenced in this fic. This is merely for parody and fun**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**Chapter 2**

As the screen was loading the next universe, everyone was a little anxious about what they'll see next. If that last one was considered 'good', who knows what they'll get next.

And then they heard heard it.

**The intro to Morioh Cho Radio plays as we hover over a small town by the name, Morioh.**

This certainly caught them off guard. Maybe this universe won't be that bad. Perhaps it'll even be more peaceful than what they saw last. That was definitely welcome.

**Casually walking down the street, backpack in hand was a short and feisty boy known for his love of spiky hats and ball busting, Kota Izumi. Although this one was a little older than the one they knew.**

_**'It all happened in April 1989. It was my first day in high school and I was about to make two very bizarre friends. I was about to become a high schooler and wondered what my classmates would be like.'**_

Jirou raised an eyebrow at the notion of Kota being a high schooler. "High school? He may seem a little order than before, but he definitely doesn't seem our age."

"Well, he still looks older than Mineta." Tsuyu quipped.

"Good point."

"Hey!" Mineta shouted, but was ignored by the others.

_**'In case you were wondering, my name is Kota Izumi. Though I guess it's not really that important. Anyway, I was on my way to class when suddenly-' **_**Not paying attention to where he's going, Kota accidentally collides with a tall man, resulting in him dropping his things. **

**Before they fell to the ground however, a pair of arms appear around the man, catching all of Kotas things before they even hit the ground and placing them back into Kota's bag. ****Looking at his hand, Kota sees his bag perfectly fine, confused as to how it happened. "W-what the? But we just ran into each other."**

Everyone was stunned at the sight. They have never seen any quirk that was like this. The closest they have seen would be Tokoyami's Dark Shadow, but this was somewhat better, considering the speed and precision it just showed.

**"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."**

**Looking up, Kota gets a better look at the man. He was tall with dark and unruly long hair, almost as if he never bothered to brush it. The man also had bloodshot eyes with extreme bags under his eyes. _'Geez! This guy looks exhausted!'_**

The class couldn't help but chuckle at the boys reaction to their teacher. "Check it out Aizawa, it's you." All Might pointed out, causing the teacher to let out a groan. But he was a little curious about his role in this. As well as the new abilities he showed off. Though that was everyone at this point.

All of them knew what Aizawa's quirk does, but they have never seen it do that. Before they even thought to ask him about it, they remembered how in the last universe they saw, Izuku had completely different abilities then their version.

So they came to the conclusion that the same would apply to this Aizawa. Though this did not quell their curiosity about the arms they saw. Perhaps it will be explained at a later point.

**"Hey, think you can help me out? I'm looking for the Midoriya family."**

**Kota raised an eyebrow in confusion, as the name wasn't ringing any bells. "Midoriya?"**

**"Maybe an address will help." The man the pulled out a small notebook from his pocket, his name being written on the front to show it belonged to him.**

**'Shouta Aizawa.'**

"Aizawa-Sensei's looking for Midoriya? I wonder why?" Toru chimed.

Mina gasped as she made up a theory in her mind. "Maybe he needs to tell him something important? Oh! What if they're long lost relatives?"

Hearing this, Toru couldn't help but try and add to it. "Yeah. Maybe Aizawa-Sensei's grandfather had an affair with Midoriya's mom, resulting in Midoriya being his illegitimate son."

"Wouldn't that make Izuku Aizawa-Sensei's uncle?"

"Uh huh. Wouldn't that just be bizarre?"

Both girls giggled to themselves at the idea. Aizawa however was not amused by the idea. Having what he refers to as the 'problem child' as his uncle would just spell numerous headaches for him.

**Looking the address over, Kota points over to a nearby bus stop. "If you need to get there, the #3 bus should take you there no sweat."**

**"Thanks kid." Aizawa nodded and started walking away, leaving the boy to ponder the man over, having not recognized him from the town.**

**"Hey!" A loud voice shouted, snapping Kota out of his thoughts. Turning around, Kota finds himself confronted by a group of delinquents. "You a freshman? Aren't you gonna introduce yourself to your upperclassmen?"**

**"R-right! My name is Kota Izumi sir, a freshman. I-It's nice to meet you senpai!" He said before bowing before them, hoping to avoid any and all trouble with them.**

**"That's more like it runt!" Fortunately, they proceeded to leave, causing Kota to let out a sigh of relief.**

"I don't like the look of these guys" Kirishima growled, remembering the people who once bullied him as a child.

Bakugou couldn't help but scoff at them, only seeing them as losers who no doubt were just some immature dirtbags who don't have anything better to do than to mess with anyone unfortunate enough to run into them... Wait.

**"Thank god they're gone. I wouldn't worry about those guys if I were you. I'm sure they'll be on a different bus sir." He told Aizawa, hoping that the gang won't deter him from doing what he was before. **

**However, the delinquents weren't completely done, as Kota hears them once more, this time harassing someone else.**

**"What do you think you're doing asshole?!"**

**"Who do you think you are?"**

**Surrounded by the delinquents was Izuku Midoriya, who was currently squatted down beside a fountain. On the ledge sat a small green frog currently minding it's own business.**

"Great, those guys just have to start messing with more people, Midoriya no less. Don't they have anything better to do?" Kaminari complained, not liking the delinquents at all.

"Well, at least we get to see Deku finally. I wonder what he's like in this world." Uraraka said.

**"Well you see, this little froggy here appears to have just woken from hibernation." Izuku said as he nervously hovers his hands over it, attempting to touch it but constantly hesitated. "Normally, I'm terrified of frogs, even just lightly touching their backs is enough to make me piss myself. So I thought that maybe it's time to conquer my fears and-"**

**"Do I look I give a shit!?"**

_'Why is he so scared of frogs? I'm not that bad.'_ Tsuyu couldn't help but think.

**"Get up you weirdo!"**

**Following their orders, Izuku stood up, giving them full view of his outfit. It looked similar to a standard male uniform, but the jacket and pants were a dark navy blue with a yellow tshirt underneath. The jacket was opened in a way where it almost shaped a heart. On the jacket were multiple accessories, including a yellow peace sign pin and several heart pins.**

"Oo, looks like this Midoriya's got some style!" Toru cooed at Izuku's outfit.

While it was different from what she was used to, Momo could concur with Toru that was definitely fashionable. "It's certainly unique, and unlike any school uniform I've seen."

"Yeah, but what's with the heart motif?" Joriou wondered.

**"Now here's the deal, you can dress like some pompous prick if you want to." The leader says as he grabs the frog, it struggles in his hand while he holds it in the Izuku's face. "But first you got to pay respects to us got it!?"**

**This clearly made Izuku uncomfortable as he tried backing away from the frog. "C-can you p-please not do that? Amphibians tend to f-freak me out. T-They're all just so slimey and creep-" He is suddenly interrupted with a back hand across his face, causing Izuku to spit out some blood.**

**"Just who do you think you're striking at?!" The leader shouted.**

While Tsuyu was a little offended by Izuku's reaction to the frog, her and the others were more shocked by the delinquents leaders actions. Never before had she wanted to attack someone despite the law saying not to.

**"Forgive me sir. I-I swear I didn't know what I needed to do." Izuku bowed.**

**The leader scoffed at him. "You need to learn some respect dumbass!" He suddenly tosses the frog into the side of a pillar, resulting in the frog getting a large gash on it's side and bleeding on the ground. "Unless you want to end up like that dumb frog!"**

Tsuyu couldn't help but cringe a bit at the sight of the dying frog. To see someone be so awful as to harm an innocent creature, one that she happened to share similar traits with no less, just makes her want to bend that guy backwards.

Eri covered her eyes, not wanting to see such a horrible act be committed. Though, she slowly uncovers them, only because she knows that Deku will help that poor creature. Not only that, but he will take out those bullies, just like he did Overhaul.

**"These guys are bad news." Kota mumbled as he took a step back.**

**"You know what, I'm feeling merciful today." The delinquent leader snickered. "Leave your jacket and pants with us and you get to walk away."**

**"Cash too!" One his cronies shouted.**

**"R-right. I apologize for the trouble senpai."**

"Come on Midoriya! Knock those guys down a peg." Kirishima said, hoping for his message to reach the boy.

Bakugou scoffed. "Oh please, we all know there's no way Deku of all people has the guts to fight back against these guys. He's way too meek and anxious to even consider it."

"But still, he shouldn't just stand there and let them walk all over him! Only cowards would go so far to hurt and humiliate others just to make themselves feel better."

Bakugou couldn't help but look off to the side in annoyance. No one else really knew about him and Midoriya's past together, and it was best that things stayed that way.

**Aizawa groaned in annoyance. "Ashame it had to go done like this. But what did he expect in that getup? Though it pisses me off that he just stood there while they pulverized that harmless frog." He then began to leave, finding no reason to stay.**

**The leader smirked as he thought of something. "I got an idea. What's your name wuss?"**

**"O-oh um... Class 1A, Izuku Midoriya."**

**Aizawa froze midstep at the name of the boy, turning back to get a good look at him. "What did he say? Izuku Midoriya?"**

**"Check this out! His name actually says Deku." Said of the delinquents as they looked at Izuku's ID.**

**This made the leader erupt in laughter at the name. "Deku huh? Well if you ask me, that name fits you better."**

**"Um... thanks?"**

**"Shut your trap and take the damn jacket off. The bus is already here." Nodding, Izuku began unbuttoning his jacket, not wishing to cause conflict with the delinquent.**

"See? I told ya Deku would cower away like a little ***bleep***" Surprised, everyone looks towards Bakugou. "... What the ***bleep***! Who the ***bleep*** is bleeping me out?!"

The answer came in the form of subtle chuckling coming from somewhere in the room, none knew where though.

"Tsk! Whatever. My point still stands, nothing could make that nerd grow a spine."

Eri couldn't help but lightly glare at Bakugou. She may not know him that well, but anyone who would talk down her hero certainly aren't good people. She knew Deku was gonna make a comeback. He has to.

**"Geez, if you're this pathetic, I can only imagine how much of a useless bitch your mother is."**

**Hearing this, Izuku suddenly freezes.**

**"Did you not hear me? Hurry it up!"**

**A strange aura begins to surround Izuku as glares up at the delinquents leader, surprising him. "Senpai... What did you just say... about my mom?" He fist clenches as he stares down the delinquent leader.**

This honestly took the class back. While they have gotten small glimpses of Izuku being upset or maybe a little angry, none of them have ever seen him like this. There was nothing but pure unbridled fury behind his eyes, the kind that when you see it, you know you're screwed.

"Guess we found out what really makes Midoriya tick." Jirou chimed.

**Unbeknownst to the delinquents, a large muscular arm suddenly manifests from Izuku's aura, clenching its fist tightly as it reels itself back.**

**_'A stand?!'_ Aizawa thought. The arm the clocks the delinquent leader right in the face, knocking out both his teeth and his nose ring. This causes him to be launched back right into his gang, knocking them all down.**

Seeing the stand, Toru let out a large gasp. "Hey, wasn't that like what Aizawa-Sensei did earlier?"

"Yeah. Maybe that's why he was looking for him." Momo concluded.

"Makes sense. You see how fast that thing was. It knocked that guy out before he could even react!" Sero said.

**"M-my nose!" He clutches his nose tightly to try and prevent too much blood from leaking. Izuku slowly makes way over to the gang, his glare still affixed to the leader.**

**"No one talks about my mom like that and gets away with it. No one! Now what was that about my mom being a useless bitch?"**

**"W-what the hell?" **

**Izuku suddenly stomps his foot on the leaders head, slamming his face into the ground. ****"Answer me!"**

"So... What were you saying about him not having a spine?" Kirishima asked with a smirk on his at Bakugou. Despite being shocked by the sudden mood shift of Midoriya, he was more glad to see the boy giving it to those delinquents.

"Yeah! Beat'em up!" Everyone turned to see it was Eri who shouted that, thrusting her fists through the air in a punching motion. Mirio was dumbfounded, as he expected her to not want to see any violence.

**Kota had no idea what just happened. "What the heck? That guy just suddenly shot through the air."**

_**'I wasn't seeing things just now. That was a stand I saw.'**_** Thought Aizawa as he looked to Izuku.**

This caused confusion between the class. "Wait, Kota didn't see that arm thing just now?" Kaminari said, voicing the thoughts of everyone in the room.

Sero attempted to put some logic behind it. "Maybe it went so fast he didn't get a good look?"

Momo shook her head, knowing that it wasn't the case."But Aizawa-Sensei saw it just fine. He also called it something. A stand?"

**Izuku then gently lifts the frog off of the ground, it looking perfectly fine. To show that it was ok, it hopped up onto Izuku's shoulder. **

"How is that frog ok? I know I saw that large cut in it earlier." Kaminari said in confusion. "And why is Midoriya not surprised too?"

Todoroki groaned as he came to the obvious conclusion. "Maybe he himself healed it."

**"Huh? The frog... It's wounds..." Kota says in shock before looking towards the delinquents.**

**"Wait, l-look! Your nose is going back to normal!" One of them pointed out as they see their leaders nose strangely start to fix itself. However, instead of going exactly back to normal, his nose inverts upwards, resulting in in his face looking strange.**

**"Doesn't it look misshapen? His face is all weird looking now."**

**"Huh? W-what happened to nose? Tell me!"**

"Ugh! The hell happened to his face?"Sato said, disturbed by the now misshapen nose.

Putting a hand to his chin, Bakugou thinks the situation over. "By the look of it, it healed on its own. Almost like the frog. So perhaps Deku does have healing capabilities here. Though with how that guys nose is different, there's definitely more to it."

They all look to Bakugou, shocked to hear something surprisingly analytical from him of all people.

Tsuyu shrugged it off and smiled at Izuku, happy to see him still help out the small creature even when he earlier stated how scared he was of it. It really showed how big a heart he has. Which is probably a given, considering the heart theme he has with his outfit.

**Izuku creeps up behind the leader with a dark look in his eye. "I had to touch that frog because of you. Even though I really didn't want to. How are you going to fix that?" He raises his hand, as if preparing to hit him again. Scared, the group starts running away, not wanting to end up like their leader.**

**"G-guys, wait up! What does my nose look like?!" He said as he chases after them.**

"Yeah you better run!" Eri cheered, ecstatic to see her hero take care of those bullies. Everyone else could only lightly chuckle at her.

"Man, who'd think Midoriya could be intimidating." Said Kirishima, gaining a nod from most of them.

Bakugou wouldn't admit that seeing Izuku actually pissed at someone was a little unsettling. It was probably for the best he never thought to insult Auntie Inko in front of him. Not that he would even if that wasn't the case, he'd never even think to.

She was far too nice.

**_'Good grief. So he's him then.'_ Aizawa thought as he glanced over at Izuku standing proudly at driving away the delinquents.**

**Before he can walk over and talk to him however...**

**"Kero." The frog on his shoulder croaked, startling Izuku and causing him to fall onto the ground shouting.**

**"Holy shit!" We hear before the screen cuts to black, signifying the end of the story.**

The class couldn't help but laugh a bit at how, despite him chasing off a gang of delinquents, he was still the same old easily startled Midoriya that they knew. They still weren't sure what stands, or whatever the heck those arms are, were all about, but they looked interesting nonetheless. They should ask BJ the next time they see him.

Mina turned to Tsuyu. "You know, that frog kind of sounded a lot like you Tsu. It even had your eyes."

"Maybe in this world you are actually a frog." Toru cooed.

"Probably. That could be possible." Tsuyu said absentmindedly as she pondered being an actual frog. It doesn't seem that appealing, but hey, she still meets one of her friends in this case, so that's a plus.

"Oh, imagine if he decided to keep you as a pet!" Hearing the idea, Tsuyu wouldn't be opposed to being Midoriya's pet if she was a frog. Knowing him, he'd take great care of her and make sure she lived a nice life.

"He probably wouldn't if he's still scared of frogs." Jirou shrugged.

"That's too bad. I'd be more than happy to have him take me. Kero."

The class could only stare at Tsuyu in shock at her statement, she herself seems completely unaware of how it sounded. Or maybe she did and just wanted to mess with them. It was honestly hard to tell.

Unbeknownst to them however, BJ, who was watching the situation from outside, was laughing at the situation. "Oh man, if only that ship would actually happen in the main universe. I'd be so happy." He said before wiping a tear from his eye.

* * *

**AN: Glad to get this one done and over with. I've been wanting to do a My Hero/Jojo fic for a while now. (Kind of why I made "Deku: The Crimson King" Check it out) **

**Now some of you may be asking, "Why Josuke? Why not Jonathan? Or Jotaro? Or Giono?" The answer is mostly just I really wanted to do a "Izuku Snaps" story on here. Besides, I can see Izuku with a stand like Crazy Diamond. As strong and fast as Star Platinum, but has the ability to restore things. It just felt right. But don't worry, this ain't the only Jojo story that will be on here, not by a long shot.**

**Also, about some of the changes I made, like Midoriya being outraged from people insulting his mom instead of his hair, or how the turtle was a frog. Those changes were more to make the story make more sense, as well as to make a nod at my favorite My Hero ship.**

**I mean come on, Izuku and Tsuyu are just really cute together. I changed my user picture for a reason.**

**Now then, back to work**


	3. Days of Future Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of the series referenced in this fic. This is merely for parody and fun**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**Chapter 3**

Everyone watched as a tape flew into the tv, the tapes now strangely being labeled. BJ told them it was to give the 'audience' an idea of what they'll be seeing.

Although some of them did not know what this audience was or where they were, a good few remembered how BJ supposedly gave viewing right to other gods to watch with them. It was odd to think that they were being watched, but shrugged it off when the screen came to life.

They were a little excited for what this tape labeled, "Days of Future Past" was all about.

**Walking down a pale white hallway with a tray of food in hand, a man wearing a security uniform makes his way to a heavily fortified door with a sign saying, 'No Metal Beyond this point.' After proving his ID, two people who were guarding the door nod before unlocking and opening the door, allowing the man inside.**

Everyone was confused to see this, not having any clue where this story could be going. Suddenly, they all hear a familiar voice in the room.

"Quite the security detail. Whoever they're keeping in there must be pretty dangerous to have this for seemingly one person if that one tray is anything to go by."

They all turned to see the principal of UA, Nezu, sitting down with a cup of tea in hand. Sitting down next to him was, strangely enough, Mei Hatsume, who was currently tinkering with a small gizmo she had on hand.

"Sir? What are you doing here?" All Might asked in confusion.

"Same thing as you all. It would appear that the 'god' of this realm meant to bring us in earlier but apparently forgot until now. Don't worry, he filled us in on what's going on, including giving us memories of the last 2 universes you all watched. I must say, this chance to watch a vast number of different universes involving young Midoriya is quite a privilege."

"What do you mean?" Midnight asked confused.

"Well, the Midoriya of our world does have possibly the highest hero potential out of everyone here."

"What, how?" Bakugou asked annoyed.

Suddenly, they all hear BJ's voice being projected throughout the room.

"Well, not only does his quirk have impressive fire power, so much so he is no doubt the strongest here physically, but he also has an intellect that is currently only rivaled by two others in his class, a strong sense of justice and will to protect the weak, and is quick to adapt in order to constantly improve. If I were to say anyone were to possibly top your earlier position as symbol of peace All Might, I'd say it be him. It honestly makes me wish you wouldn't be so hard on him Aizawa."

Aizawa rolled his eyes as he believed BJ may be over exaggerating a bit. "You forget that he's also a troublemaker who constantly hurts himself."

Before any of them knew it, BJ suddenly appeared beside Aizawa, clearly unhappy with what was said.

"Well you seem to forget you have a bigger troublemakers in your class. Like, I don't know, someone who is willing to attack a fellow student just because he doesn't know how to deal with his frustrations?" Bj said, signaling towards Bakugou, who in turn glared at him. "Or maybe a guy who's only a hero so he can pick up chicks and isn't afraid to hide it." Bj pointed right at Mineta. "Got an explanation for that? Weren't you the guy who threatened to expel them at the drop of a hat if they weren't hero material? Does being a certified sex offender mean you're a good hero?"

"What the heck man?!" Mineta shouted, tears rolling down his eyes.

"Sorry Mineta. Ain't got nothing against you, but you're clearly not hero material if something as small as the villains outfit would be enough to have you ignore people who may be in danger." Bj shrugged, not phased at all by Mineta's sadness. "Anyway, we're taking too long with this so we'll talk later. Watch the show." He said before snapping himself out of existence.

Wanting to ignore what had just happened, most of them turned back to the screen to continue watching. Although Aizawa was still going over what BJ said in his mind. It wasn't like BJ was wrong. Perhaps he doesn't as good judgement as he once thought.

**Inside reveals an elevator. After pressing a button for which floor to go, the man stands and patiently waits to reach the floor. However, his hat strangely falls to the floor. Shrugging it off, he reaches down to pick it up. **

**Once he does gets back up however, he notices the reflection of someone on the door. He looks behind himself and sees a young man with unruly green hair. He wore a shiny grey leather jacket along with, strangely enough, goggles. The man doesn't even get a word in as the boy grins at him and pulls out some duct tape.**

**Down a hall full of men carrying handguns and batons, giving off that they were more security guards, we see the door down the hall open. Out comes Izuku, now wearing the mans uniform, food tray in hand. Walking out, we see the man from earlier now taped up to the wall, unable to make a sound with all the tape over his mouth.**

"... Did Midoriya just tape a guard up and took his place?" Tokoyami asked in confusion. Though no one had an answer as no one knew what would ever drive someone like Midoriya to tie up someone and take their place.

It definitely didn't seem like the act of a hero.

**Izuku sees the security guards handguns but diverts his attention away from them. He's got a mission to do. He soon reaches another closed door, looking back to see one of the guards opening it. He walks through and lets out a breath. He's finally found just who he was looking for.**

**Izuku finds himself in a dark room, floor were multiple glass panels all forming a pentagon. Walking over to it, he sees an entire room underneath, with a man who seemed to be napping.**

**The man had ****a flat and somewhat triangular face with no nose. He also has long black hair which he wears in a messy fashion.**

Despite not wearing his trademarked mask, almost everyone there knew who that man was.

Chizome Akaguro. Otherwise known as Stain: The Hero Killer.

Despite being surprised to see the hero killer himself, they were trying to wrap their minds on why Izuku would break into highly secure location just to see him. Iida couldn't help but glare at him, showing that his hate for the man still somewhat resided in him.

**Izuku found a cut out hole in the ground and slid the food tray through it. This helped the food tray slide its way to Chizome, causing it to bump into his side. He looked down at the tray and found a small piece of paper stuck on it. He raised an eyebrow as he read it.**

**'Mind the glass'**

**Looking up, he sees Izuku through the glass, smiling down at him. He got the message.**

"Wait... Is Midoriya... going to free him?" Jirou wondered out loud.

Uraraka shoke her head in denial. "What? There's no way Deku would free someone like Stain out of prison... Would he?" The ambiguity of the question disturbed them.

**Chizome stands up as he sees Izuku kneel down and place his hands on the glass. Izuku started vibrating at an intense speed, almost unnoticeable. The starts vibrating with it, more and more before it can't take no more and shatters, the pieces all crashing to the ground.**

"Goodness, that's certainly a surprise. It would appear he vibrated his hands at such a high speed that it broke the glass." Nezu chimed before taking a sip of his tea.

"Oh my, that's quite an ability~. Just imagine all the... 'unique' possibilities one could achieve with something like that." Midnight said as she went over multiple ways she'd put Izuku to work if he actually had that.

All the girls, sans Eri, blushed at the thought. "Mirio, what is she talking about?" She innocently asked.

"Uh... Nothing important. Lets just keep watching." There was no way Mirio was ever gonna touch that subject.

**Izuku smiles to himself for a job well done, until he hears an alarm go throughout the room as well as sees the entrance being shut. Meanwhile, Nezu stands with a group of people, seemingly on some kind of tour. As if sensing what happened, he looks down at a remote control in his hand and flips a switch.**

**Suddenly, in the kitchen of the facility, the fire sprinklers start spraying water all over the place, resulting in the cooks covering themselves, trying to block some of the water.**

"You're helping him sir?" All Might asked in disbelief.

"It would appear so. Perhaps thats why Young Midoriya is freeing Stain. Perhaps we need him for something but are unable to bail him out."

That would explain a lot. It at least meant that Izuku wasn't evil or something by breaking out Stain. Though they were still speculative as to what would make them have to resolve to freeing someone like him.

**Chizome leaps up and grabs a ledge, pulling himself up out of the room. Behind him is Izuku, casually standing by.**

**"In 3 seconds those doors are going to open... and 20 guards will be here to shoot us." Chizome says, staring at the entrance as he waits for what appears to be their end.**

**"I know. That's what I'm waiting for." Izuku calmly says as he walks over to Chizome and grabs his arm with one hand, and the back of his neck with the other.**

**"What are you doing?" Chizome asks in confusion.**

**"I'm holding your neck so you don't get whiplash."**

**"What?"**

**"Whiiiiplaaash." Izuku said slowly, believing he was speaking too fast. Before they know it, the hear the guards rushing towards the door.**

"Why aren't they moving? They're going to get killed at this rate." Hatsume said, somewhat interested in the story now that there was some suspense.

"He's got a plan right?" Eri asked Mirio.

He gave her a smile as he petted her head. "Definitely. He's Deku right?"

**Suddenly, the doors open, revealing multiple guards armed with see through handguns made with glass. "Don't move!" One of them yelled out. Before any of them knew it, Izuku, along with Chizome sped right past the guards at blinding speed, knocking them all off their feet.**

**In less than a second, the two were back in the elevator Izuku took earlier.**

They were taken aback by Izuku's speed. Now him being able to vibrate his hands so fast made sense if he could run this in a second.

"Woah, did you guys see that?" Sero said.

"Nope, he went so fast, I blinked and he was gone." Sato said in amazement.

**Being released by Izuku, Chizome took a second to compose himself, clearly feeling nauseated from the sudden superspeed travel. Hearing something behind him, Chizome looks back to see Izuku back in the outfit he was in before, supposedly changing in the blink of an eye. He shrugs it off and goes back to trying to settle himself.**

**"You're good. It'll pass. It happens with everyone." Izuku says as he waits in the elevator with Chizome. ****"Must've done something pretty serious. What did you do man?" Not hearing an answer, he decides to keep prodding and see if it'll work. "What did you do? What did you do? Why'd they have you in there?" He asked gleefully, almost as if it was a game.**

**"For killing the president."**

**Izuku's eyes widened in surprise and shock from what he just heard, clearly showing he had no idea about Chizome's background. He looks back at the man he tied up earlier while playfully, but silently, mouthing something to him. _"Oh_**_** shit."**_

**"The only thing I'm guilty of is fighting for people like us."**

"Midoriya is oddly calm with the fact he's breaking out a criminal who is responsible for something as horrible as murder. It may be for the greater good, but he still seems far too comfortable with this." Iida said, not feeling comfortable with seeing someone like Midoriya break the law with such ease.

"He must be used to causing trouble then." Nezu surmised.

"You really think so?" All Might asked.

"Well, Chizome did say he was fighting for people like him and Midoriya, and I didn't see those guards earlier use quirks of any kind. So it may be possible that quirk-like abilities are rare in this universe. That would make those with abilities the minority here. And, much like when quirks first appeared in our world, people without abilities most certainly would go against them. Perhaps Midoriya had to resort to criminal activity because of this."

That was an uncomfortable thought. Most were aware of how quirkless were treated in their world, but were unsure at what they could do about it. It's hard to imagine that in that world, the roles were reversed. That if they were in that world, they would be discriminated for something they had no control over.

Just like the quirkless.

"Or maybe he just likes causing trouble in this world." Nezu chimed, making everyone fall out of their seats.

**"You take karate? You know karate man?"**

**"I don't know karate. But I know crazy." This gets a small laugh from Izuku, not knowing how serious Chizome was.**

**We see Aizawa along with Mirai Sasaki (AKA Nighteye, just in case you guys don't know his name), enter the kitchen from before, the fire sprinklers still on.**

**"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, this is a Code Red situation! We are evacuating the entire floor so that we, my associate and I can secure the prison." Sasaki said, causing all the cooks to leave the kitchen.**

Mirio froze at the sight of his deceased mentor. While he was plenty sad remembering the mans tragic death, he was also confused. What was he doing there? Was he trying to stop Izuku from releasing Stain, or to possibly... help him?

**The two suddenly run into two guards who were still suspicious of this whole thing. ****"Who are you?" One of them asked.**

**"We are special operation, CB... FB-CID." Sasaki said, trying to make up things as they go, causing Aizawa to roll his eyes. **

"Woof, he is blowing it so bad right now." Mina commented, gaining a nod from everyone else.

**"Look, perhaps you didn't hear me when first I spoke, but it is imperative that you understand we're in complete lock-down situation. We have to get you to the third floor an-"**

**Before he could finish, Aizawa suddenly punches one the guards in the gut before grabbing a pan and tripping the other with it and clocking him in the head in midair. The guard still standing tries to shoot them, but gets the gun knocked out of his with the pan and then tossed to the ground, knocking him out.**

**"I'm sorry, were you finished?" Aizawa asked sarcastically. Sasaki shakes his head before rushing over to one of the downed guards and takes his keys.**

"Well you're certainly more talkative here, aye Shouta?" Present Mike said, nudging Aizawa with his elbow, earning him a groan in annoyance.

"Seriously though Aizawa-Sensei, that was totally badass how you took them down." Said Kaminari. Aizawa merely looked away to the side.

**We cutback to the elevator with Izuku and Chizome, still waiting for the door to open. As they wait, Izuku remembers something that was mentioned about Chizome.**

**"They told me you control metal."**

**Chizome looks at Izuku confused, believing that he was attempting to break him out alone. "They?"**

**Not paying attention to his confusion, Izuku continues with a rather interesting quip."You know, my mom once knew a guy who could do that."**

Everyone in the room was silent. If this story was implying what they thought it was, they wouldn't know what to think. Iida and Todoroki were especially disturbed at what that notion could mean.

**"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just not very good with violence." Sasaki told Aizawa as he opened the door for the two. Seeing Chizome, they stare at one another for a few seconds.**

**"Sasaki?" Chizome said in shock before suddenly getting clocked in the face by Sasaki, knocking him to the ground.**

"Oh, that's gotta hurt." Toru cringed a bit, though no one could tell.

**Chizome rubs his chin as he looks up at Sasaki in amusement. "Good to see you too old friend. You're walking." He says before standing up.**

**"No thanks to you." Sasaki growled.**

"Is he saying he almost crippled Nighteye? And that they were once friends." Tsuyu wondered aloud.

"Well it certainly didn't work if that was the case. As to be expected from Sir Nighteye." Mirio said proudly before his shifts downward slightly. "As for the whole past friends thing, who knows. Sir Nighteye clearly doesn't like even being around Stain."

**"You are the last person in the world I expected to see today."**

**Sasaki kept a steady glare at Chizome, clearly not happy to be rescuing him. "Believe me, I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to. If we get you out of here we do it my way. No killing."**

**"No helmet." Chizome said, motioning to his head. "****I couldn't disobey you even if I wanted."**

**"I'm never... getting inside of that head again." Sasaki said, going right up to Chizome's face. "I need your word Akaguro." After staring down at him for a while, Chizome finally nodded, knowing that this was going to be his only means of escape.**

Hearing this, Uraraka got confused. "Get into his head? Does he brainwashing powers now?"

"Oh, like that Shinsou guy?" Sero asked.

"Maybe. Though it may be more advanced than even his." Momo added.

**"Nobody move!" The entrance to the bursts open as multiple guards carrying glass hand guns fill the room. Pointing their guns at the group of four, they spreaded out, hoping to block any means of escape.**

**"Sasaki." Chizome calmly said as he looked to Sasaki, expecting him to do something about the guards.**

**"Put your hands up or we will shoot!"**

**"Freeze them Sasaki." **

**Sasaki tried to keep straight but was clearly nervous due to their situation. "I can't..."**

**"Hands up!"**

**Glaring at the guards, Chizome decided to take matters into his own hands. The tables in the room began to shake as he started taking control of anything metal in the room. Utensils, bowls, pots, anything to get them out of there.**

The room was tense. Nobody was sure what exactly was going to happen. They heard earlier that Stain here control metal, but they didn't think they'd get a chance to see it, what with all the plastic and glass everywhere. But they were also nervous if any of them would come unscathed if the guards opened fire.

**Seeing this, Sasaki grabs onto Chizome hoping to stop him from possibly killing the guards.**

**"NOOOOoooooo!" He shouts as things suddenly slow down. We see all the guards fire their guns right at them, and we see Aizawa grabbing and tugging on the scarf around his neck while his eyes shine a bright red.**

**We hear Jim Croces, "Time in a Bottle" play as Izuku, seemingly unaffected by the slowdown, puts on his earphones, slides on his goggles, and starts running up the side of the wall.**

Everyone was awestruck at the speed Izuku was displaying. He was running so fast, bullets flying through the air looked slow to them. No hero in their world would be able to match up to this level of speed, not even All Might in his prime.

**Running on the side of the wall, Izuku sees a pot full of soup flying through the air, so he quickly snags a bit with his finger and tries it, clearly satisfied with the taste. Seeing a guard to his side, he smacks him upside the head before racing off to another and poking him in the face, the force of the poke making waves in the guards face.**

While everyone was taken aback by the force a simple poke from Izuku going this fast could dish out, Kaminari couldn't help but voice out his opinion in the most eloquent way possible.

"Are you kidding me?! He could go so fast, people are basically statues to him! NO ONE SHOULD BE THAT FAST! GAH!"

Fortunately, he was stopped by Jirou quickly jabbing him with her earphone jacks.

**He quickly smacks another guard before grabbing a plate midair and tossing it towards at a different guards head. He knocks aside one guards gun and then gives him a wedgie. Izuku then speeds over to another and removes the gun from his hand before making the guards hand for a fist and making him punch himself.**

**Izuku rushes to two guards standing side by side, and moves the arms hold the guns and puts it up to each others face, so that the knockback from the guns will cause them to hit one another. Before leaving, he grabs one of their hats and put it on.**

**Seeing the bullets about to hit their mark, Izuku goes over to Chizome and Sasaki. He then carefully moves the bullets away from them, smiling at his work as time finally resumes.**

**Aizawa, Chizome, and Sasaki look on in shock as not only did they not get shot, but each of the guards were taken out. Either by something hitting them or even themselves. They look to the back of the room and see Izuku standing by the door, clearly satisfied with himself.**

"That is certainly a horrifying ability."

"More than you know." Todoroki added. Finding a good portion of the class confused, he sighed as he continued."To do what he did, you not only need to be really fast, but you'd need an insane amount of stamina, skin tough enough to stop bullets, and super strength in order to support each step. He's essentially All Might just with less strength but way more speed, which actually makes him more terrifying."

Hearing that made the class shiver at the thought. They should count themselves lucky someone doesn't have abilities like that in their world, and that in his, he seems to be a good guy. Even if he seems fine with crime.

**Knowing that the strange occurrence was his doing, they decide to just leave while they can before anything else pops up. As he walks past him, Aizawa gives Izuku a pat on the shoulder.**

**"Nice kid." He said before leaving the room. The video then goes to black as Izuku follows them out the room.**

"Wow. Words of praise? That's certainly new." Present Mike chimed, somewhat startled to see Aizawa actually praise someone.

Aizawa merely narrowed his eye at his 'friend.' He still had thoughts of what BJ had told him in his mind, and knew that he should probably shape up if some guy with too much time on his hands was able to pick this out.

"I can hear you thoughts you know?" BJ said, seemingly to no one in particular, but Aizawa knew it was him he was referring to.

* * *

**AN: Done and done. Wow, 3 chapters in a week. That's got to be a record for me. **

**Glad to get through yet another universe. I have to say the most difficult part of this one was deciding who would be Magneto and Professor X. It just seemed that no matter who I went with, it didn't work. **

**Maybe All Might should be Professor X? No, he's not really that smart. Nezu then? Way too short. What about Magneto, maybe Overhaul would be a good pick? No, then Eri would freak out that her hero is breaking out the man who had tortured her for so long.**

**In the end, I went with Stain as Magneto, since they have similar philosophies about killing for the greater good, also because iron is in blood. And I chose Nighteye to be Professor X because he was incredibly smart. Do I think these were the best choices? Not really, but hey, I already wrote the chapter so deal with it.**

**Laters**


	4. Dekuman

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of the series referenced in this fic. This is merely for parody and fun**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Story"**

_**"Narrator"**_

**Chapter 4**

Bj manifested himself in front of the screen with a new tape in hand. But before placing it inside, he had a small announcement to give.

"Alright everyone, I'm sure some of you may become overwhelmed with the universes you'll have to see. So I have decided that after 2 or 3 more we will have a short intermission so that you all may have a break. That sound alright?" He asked, receiving a near unanimous agreement among everyone.

While yes, all they were doing was just sitting down and watching stuff, they needed a break after seeing the once meek and quiet Midoriya in multiple crazy situations and worlds.

Nodding, Bj slipped in the new tape before disappearing. This one weirdly titled, 'Dekuman: Episode 1'.

**A title card popped up on the screen, showing Izuku and All Might holding onto each other in panic as something fang-like approaches. On the fangs were words spelling out the title of the episode.**

**'The Beginning and End of Dekuman'**

"Dekuman? What kind of name is that?" Mineta questioned.

Kaminari shrugged. "Who knows. I'm more curious about this title card thingy."

"Yeah. What is this supposed to be? Some kind of tv show?"

**We cut in on both Izuku and All Might tied up and hung over a large mechanical pit, a corrosive pool of liquid bubbling at the bottom to truly show the peril the two were in. Both were in their hero apparel, though Dekuman now dawned his mask along with a new red scarf.**

**Smiling off to the side was a purple-haired man whose hair stuck up in a long tube in the air, similar to Marge from the Simpsons. His left hand also appears to be a robotic claw replacement. A narrator suddenly gives off a rather dramatic opening.**

_**"When last we left Dekuman and All Might-Man, they were trapped in Dr. Bomb'****s cruel clutches! Now as our story continues, can they possibly survive?"**_

No one was sure what to think, seeing as they were already thrusted into conflict. Eri however was noticeably worried about Deku and wondered how will he get out of this one. She hoped that he will be alright.

**"Momentarily the moment of your destruction will imminently commence, at the destructive hands of... Dr. Bomb!" The purple-haired man, now known as Dr. Bomb, said dramatically.**

"... What did he say?" Mina asked out loud, voicing the thoughts of almost everyone there.

"I am... not very sure." Yaoyorozu stated.

**Dekuman quirked an eyebrow, clearly confused by the evil doctors statement. "Right... Well uh, good luck with all that... whatever you said. All Might did you get any of that?"**

**"It seems he's planning on lowering us into this ominous-looking pit here." All Might-Man answered.**

**"Psh! Cliche." ****Dekuman scoffed at the notion. "How did we get up here anyway? I don't even remember him capturing us."**

"Do either of them care for their own lives?" Jirou asked.

Tsuyu shrugged. "Hard to say. Although, it is pretty hard to take a villain with the name, 'Dr. Bomb', seriously."

"Good point. He sounds like a recurring villain on some kind of Saturday morning cartoon."

**"I'd wager the shows writers wanted to start this episode off mid adventure. It's a writing technique called, _'_****_in medias res'_."**

**"In med... wha wha?" Dekuman said, not understanding one bit what the word meant.**

**"I think it's Latin for... 'skip the boring parts'."**

This earned a laugh from most of the room. Despite it starting off semi seriously, it quickly devolved into a light-hearted comedy.

"Wait, did he just say episode and writers? Do they know their in a show or something?" Sato questioned.

Todoroki shrugged. "Probably."

**"Enough!" Dr. Bomb suddenly shouted, gaining the attention of our two heroes as he gripped a rather large lever. "Now is the most timely time of your doom. With the pulling of the lever, down, the down most depth." He said before pulling the lever down, a huge grin on his face.**

Everyone was slightly tense as they watch the man pull the lever. Despite the seemingly comedic tone at the beginning, they didn't know if it was going to take a drastic turn all of a sudden. Like that first one they saw.

**Dekuman and All Might-Man were befuddled as they have not moved an inch. All that seemed to happen was that the lights flicked for a second.**

**"Huh?! The hated heroes remain vertically unchanged?!" Dr. Bomb said in surprise, unsure as to what had went wrong.**

**"Well, that's embarrassing." Dekuman chuckled a bit.**

Uraraka let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, thankful that Deku was ok. She wasn't sure if she could handle another 'Deku dies' universe.

**"Hey, boss! You pulled the wrong lever. That was the escalator control." The pit suddenly spoke, now revealing the face on the other side.**

**"What?" Looking behind himself, Dr. Bomb sees the stairs he used to walk up to the platform were now moving down. He slaps the lever from before back up in frustration. "Improbably pointless. Where is the lever to be pulled for downing hated foes?"**

Powerloader couldn't help but think of Hatsume as he hears the pit speak about having an escalator control. The entire mechanical pit just seemed like something she would be crazy enough to want to make. Looking over to her, he already sees her jotting down the mechanical pit in her notebook and ideas for her own.

**"Didn't you read the manual?! There's a-" The pit tried to explain before being cut off.**

**"Ba ba ba ba ba! An intelligent genius such as Dr. Bomb, needs no manuals." We see grab hold of another lever and pull it down, only to find no reaction. He shouts in anger as he beats on the lever panel.**

"For being a supposed intelligent genius, this guy is kind of an idiot." Sero commented.

**The pit couldn't help but groan in frustration. "I'm really sorry about the wait fellas. I'm sure we'll get this figured out eventually."**

**"Well you better. 'Cause by now I was supposed to be flashing back to my origin story as I face certain doom." Dekuman pointed out.**

"Oooh, an origin story? So we're going to learn about Midoriya's past and how he became a hero?"

All Might and Bakugou were both nervous at the thought, All Might from the possibility of One for All being revealed, and Bakugou from his history with Izuku being revealed. Although this was a different universe, they still weren't sure just how different.

For all they know, the only difference was that Dr. Bomb was apparently a thing.

**"Oh yeah? Is it riveting?"**

**Dekuman scoffed. "The rivetiest."**

**_"And now, the origin of Dekuman!"_ The narrator said. We see Izuku casually walking on the sidewalk, bag in hand and smile on his face, not having a care in the world. _"Our hero was once just a common high schooler. Until-"_ Suddenly, something crashed right in front of Izuku, knocking the boy to the side and creating a crater.**

**As the dust settles, a buff man stands up, huge grin on his face as he looks down at Izuku. He introduces himself. ****"I am All Might-Man. An alien from the planet All Might."**

Nearly everyone deadpanned at the redundancy of All Mights name, said hero looking off to the side in embarrassment, and slight relief that this was certainly not how the two actually met. Fortunately, Izuku was able to voice their thoughts shortly afterward.

**"Well that's... redundant." Izuku said as he stood back up.**

**"I have traveled across countless galaxies, and braved the dangers of the cosmos, to bring you some super secret awesome space stuff." All Might-Man said as he pressed his massive finger against Izuku's chest.**

**"Um... sure?" Despite being completely and utterly confused by these sudden events, Izuku thought, why not accept some secret items from an alien, that sounded like a reasonable choice. All Might-Man kneels down as three bright objects fly out of his hands and into Izuku's.**

**_"The alien All Might-Man, entrusts this mere human with 3 powerful items. A metal rod, a tuning fork, and a 100 yen coin."_ The narrator explained as Izuku looked down at said objects.**

_'Really? That's the super secret awesome space stuff he was talking about?'_ Bakugou wondered. _'What a load of ***bleep***' _

He froze as he ran though multiple swears in his head, only to hear the same loud bleeping each time.

"God ***bleep*** you're bleeping my thoughts too?!" He shouted at seemingly no one, only receiving a cheeky chuckle in return.

**"What is this? Junk you keep in your glove box?" Izuku asked in annoyance.**

**"Junk I keep in my _space_ glove box." All Might-Man emphasized, not noticing Izuku's irritated tone.**

Kirishima shook his head in disappointment. "Like that's any better."

**Izuku rolled his eyes. "Oh yay... Well thanks. I gotta be-"**

_"But suddenly, an amazing event occurred!"_** We see the three objects fly out of Izuku's hand and surrounds him, causing him to float into the air. In a bright flash, Izuku is suddenly in his hero costume, along with a red flowing scarf. He slowly floats back down down to the ground and poses dramatically to no one in particular. **_**"A new hero is born... Somehow! Dekuman, Super Unequaled Hero of Excellence!"**_

Everyone was speechless at the sight, unsure as to what happened and how. The only one who wasn't was actually Eri, who was more amazed if anything. Watching Deku transform into a hero was a spectacle for her, and she was excited to see more.

**"Yup, that's how it all happened." Dekuman said as the story concluded.**

**"An epic tale indeed." All Might-Man quipped.**

**The mechanical pit however, was less than impressed. "You got superpowers from holding random items? That doesn't make sense!"**

**"You don't make sense!" Dekuman shouted back. "You just a one-off incidental character. I bet you don't even have an origin story."**

"Ok, there's no doubt about it." Sato commented. "These guys know that this is some kind of tv show."

Jirou nodded. "Yeah. I'd say it's more than probable at this point."

**"Oh but I do. I was once just an ordinary pit, until one day, when I was suddenly bitten by a radioactive-"**

**"Lies! Such exaggerations!" Dr. Bomb shouted as he held up a magazine with robots on the cover. "You were ordered from the 'Inconceivable robots' Summer catalog. You know this truth to be true!"**

Hatsume could be seen drooling at the sight of the magazine, wishing to own a copy for herself. If only it existed in their own universe. Perhaps if she asked Bj later he'll get her a copy.

**"Oh come on boss. I'm trying to impress these guys!"**

**"Enough chatter chittering welps!" Dr. Bomb pressed a red button that happened to be on the panel. Red means death right? It had to be the right one.**

**Before they knew it, Dekuman and All Might-Man began to shake intensively, neither understanding what was happening. They started rocking back and forth as the shaking continued to ****intensify. Both were nervous to what the outcome will be.**

**Suddenly, there was a flash, and Dr. Bomb was now hung up over the mechanical pit instead of Dekuman and All Might. ****"Wha?!" He said in shock.**

"Ok, how in the world did that happen?" Kaminari asked out loud, voicing his small frustration. No one really had an answer, as they were all just as surprised as Kaminari was.

**We see Dekuman and All Might now at the control panel, completely fine. "Woah! How did that happen?" Dekuman wondered out loud.**

**"Perhaps there's a, rarely used, 'switch places with your nemesis' button." All Might-Man commented.**

**"You're right. Here it is!" Dekuman said in excitement, close to pushing the button himself. Until All Might blocked him from it, knowing that doing so will only bring them back t point one.**

**"Don't push that."**

**"Fine." Dekuman said in disappointment.**

"Who on earth would even make anything like th-" Yaoyorozu started before hearing the mumblings of one Mei Hatsume. She was once again writing down in her notebook.

"Absolutely genius. So if I reroute the wiring, fix up the my own self running generator, then I may just be able to..." They all heard, as she was off in her own world.

**"You will release me right this instance of seconds!" Dr. Bomb demanded.**

**Dekuman looked up at Dr. Bomb. "Hey, by the way doc? Did you ever try this button with the big arrow pointing down?" He asked, pointing at said button.**

"... How did he miss that?" Eri asked, voicing out everyone's thoughts as they see the button.

**"Oh, that button pressing is for the playing of mp3's." Dr. Bomb casually stated. "Yes, to _'get down'_ as the children of youth sing."**

Jirou deadpanned at the words, feeling them hit her in particular, seeing as she was the most musically inclined in the room.

**"Oh, ok. Well I guess we're off then." Dekuman said with a shrug as he and All Might finally make their way out, leaving the doctor tied up. Suddenly, Dekuman's hand stretches up to the panel and pushes the button with the downward arrow. ****"Let's press it anyway."**

**Dr. Bomb lets out a shout as he is suddenly lowered down into the pit, cutting to black.**

While some were a little caught off guard with how Izuku had supposedly caused a mans possible death, most couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Besides, from the episode tone, it was most likely that that guy was fine.

Out of everyone in the room, none were more entertained than Eri. She wondered if there were more episodes to be seen, or even merch she could wear. A tv show about her hero Deku and his rise as a hero sounded like the best thing ever.

Imagine if a show like that actually existed.

* * *

**AN: Come on, you should have seen this coming.**


	5. The Night

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Story"**

**Chapter 5**

Everyone was a little excited for what they'll see next. Sure, the one's they have seen were a little out there and bizarre in a few places, but they were at least interesting. And while they have different personalities, it eased their hearts to see that their Midoriya, despite the different upbringings, was still generally a good guy with heroic intentions.

Welp, time to mess with some heads!

Bj popped in with another tape in hand, though he didn't show what was said on it. "Hey guys, just popping in real quick before we start this next viewing for a small removal."

"Removal?" Aizawa said in confusion.

"Yeah, for this next one, I wish to remove Eri from the room."

"What? Why?" Eri pouted, not wanting to leave and miss a chance to see more stories of Deku.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think this next one is... appropriate for you to see." Bj explained, resulting in Eri looking to the side in sadness.

Aizawa raised up a hand to politely comment on the situation. "Excuse me, but I'm not sure if leaving Eri on her own with you is a good idea. No offense, but I don't know if I trust her in your care."

Mirio nodded in agreement. "Aizawa-Sensei has a point. Perhaps I should go with her. I do not mind missing out on a few universes."

"Don't worry about that. I've already considered that. That's why I brought... him." He replied, pointing off to the side. Everyone looks to where he was pointing. Their eyes widen in surprise at who they see.

**"Deku?!"** Both Eri and Ochako said in shock at once. To the side, we see Midoriya casually walking in. Though he was strangely wearing an apron for some reason.

"Wait, I thought you said Young Midoriya was at home sleeping." All Might pointed out.

Bj nodded. "And he still is. Your Midoriya at least. This Midoriya however is not like yours."

Midoriya politely bowed before them. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. While I have met your counterparts from my universe, I guess this is technically our first meeting."

"You see, this Midoriya comes from a universe much like your own. However, this Midoriya had become Eri's legal guardian. In other words, he's the Eri from his universes adoptive father."

Everyone's jaw dropped at the news. This Midoriya... is a father? That was probably the most bizarre thing they had heard up to now. Eri however, had different thoughts as opposed to the others.

_'Lucky her.'_ She thought. Having someone like Deku as a father would have been miles better than being taken care of by Overhaul. Even now, while her situation has definitely improved, she still would love to be taken care of by someone as kind as Deku.

"Now, with this Midoriya here, he can take care of Eri while we watch this universe." Bj explained.

Eri gasped at the idea.

"Oh right. I actually brought a treat for her." Midoriya said as he pulls out something that had Eri drooling. A shiny candied apple.

Aizawa rubbed his chin as he thought this over. "Well it is Midoriya. I guess if Eri's fine with it we can-"

"Yes yes yes!" She shouted in excitement before rushing out of her seat to Midoriya. She leaps into his arms as he chuckles at her behavior.

Bj smiled at the display before pointing off to the side. "Head that way and you two will find a room to relax in. Its got snacks, a couch, a tv, just about everything you two will need."

Midoriya nodded as he and Eri left the room. Nearly everyone there smiled at how adorable the two were together, making them realize how Izuku would make for a great father in the future.

"Ok, now that that's taken care of, time to get this next viewing started."

Iida raised up a hand. "Mister Bj, none of us asked at the time, but what makes this universe inappropriate?"

"First of all, don't call me that ever again. Second, lets just say the Midoriya in this one is a little... less heroic than what you've seen."

"Wait, what do you mean by th-" Mina started before being interrupted.

"Too late, putting it in!" Bj said quickly before shoving the tape in and disappearing. A few were able to catch what the tape said, however they did not know what it eluded to, as it said...

_'The Night'_

**We fade in on a view of a castle. It was nighttime, so little to no detail could be seen, other than it's dark silhouette against the night sky. In the middle was a tall tower, standing over all the rest. What seemed like a window in it was casting light, showing that someone indeed did live there.**

**A drum beat began to play as we zoomed in closer and closer to the tower. Inside the tower, we see a pair of hands slowly sliding on gloves in time with the music as the guitar plays, amping the music. Afterward, they then grabbed what looked to be a cape from a stand.**

"What's with the music?" Yaoyorozu wondered out loud.

"Well, the others had some music in it right?" Kaminari said.

"Yeah, however, it seems more prominent in this one."

**At what appears to be the front door of the castle, someone carefully walks in, revealing herself as a young woman with short-length brown hair, holding a book in her arms. She smiles to herself as she believes the castle to be abandoned.**

Everyone was surprised to see said woman, seeing as she resembled someone among them.

"Is that... you Jirou?" Yaoyorozu asked.

Jirou was absolutely befuddled at the sight of her in this universe. "What am I doing there?" She wondered out loud.

"I'm more curious about your brown hair." Mina commented.

Toru nodded. "Yeah, what's up with that?"

Jirou shrugged. "I don't know. It kind of reminds me of my dads. Although his is more of a blonde."

**We see the back of the mysterious person from before standing in front of a mirror. From his figure, you can see that he is male, has short and messy green hair, as well as near pale-white skin.**

**The man could be seen fixing up his outfit before grabbing his top hat and rushing off.**

**Jirou sets her backpack down as she finds a spot to sit to read, revealing it to be "Twilight." Opening the book, we flash to mans glowing red eyes and wicked grin, showing off his fangs before pulling back to see his full figure, however the upper half of his body is noticeably darkened, covering up his face.**

"Pale skin? Glowing red eyes? Sharp teeth? Twilight? Is Midoriya a freaking vampire?" Kirishima asked.

No one was really sure. If he was however, that would explain how Bj said he was a little less heroic. As most of them thought this over, Yaoyorozu couldn't help but think about a vampire Midoriya.

She has read her fair share of Twilight in her off, and couldn't but blush as she imagined the story of said book around herself and vampire Midoriya.

_(AN: I have never read or seen Twilight, nor have any intention to do so, so I have nothing to go off of if it is actually as romantic as some say it is. Just wanted to point that out.)_

**Cast in a pitch-black suit and cape with the inside being red, the man grabs a strange looking cane. The top looked bat-like, with wide wings and sharp ears. Similar to the man, it also wielded glowing red eyes.**

**Walking down a flight of stairs, the man holds out his cane. The top opens, revealing fire blazing from the inside. He then swings it in front of him, mystically causing the all candles hung up down the hall to light up one by one, eventually reaching over by where Jirou was reading.**

"You know, it is pretty dumb to go to an abandoned castle just to read some book. Even if there wasn't a monster there, you don't know what you can run into." Tsuyu pointed out.

**Noticing the candles weirdly lighting up, Jirou cautiously stands, looking around to see who could be responsible for this. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew right by her, causing her see at the end of the wall, atop a balcony, stood a strange figure.**

**We zoom in to see him covering himself with his cape. Moving it aside, we see Izuku Midoriya, or as he's otherwise known as in this universe, as the duke.**

**Suddenly, out of seemingly nowhere, he starts to go into song.**

_**~The day is the wife whom I elude~**_

**He began as he removed his hat and bowed, knowing it to be courteous when greeting someone. **

_**~The one to whom I should be right~**_

_**~Although forewarned by peers and kin, ****I always get into the night~**_

This caught nearly everyone by surprise. While part of it was the shock of seeing Midoriya start singing, but it was also the shock of how nice his voice was. This Midoriya's voice sounded deeper and more mature than their Midoriya.

While their Midoriya's voice would constantly crack from anxiety, this one just exuded confidence.

**Making his way up to the rails, Izuku jumps down to the lower floor, flapping his cape back as he lands. He smirks at Jirou as he slowly walked over to her. Despite being around the same height, Jirou couldn't help but feel small as this otherworldly figure's strangely large shadow cast over her.**

_**~The night, she calls me, s****he calls me, she calls me~**_

**Izuku sang, his shoulders shimmying to the music before suddenly disappearing. Jirou looked befuddled, wondering what just happened. ****Behind her, a dark silhouette of Izuku formed. **

_**~She sways in her velvet dress, a****nd pulls me towards her in the dark.~ **_

**Hearing him still singing, Jirou jumped in surprise and looked behind her to see where he was. However, Izuku kept moving just out of her sight, until she went full circle and found nothing.**

**Placing a finger on her chin, wondering just where he went, Jirou was suddenly startled once more as he popped up right to her side. She tried running away down the hall, wanting to get away from him.**

_**~While the others rest~**_

_**~W****hile the others rest~ **_

**Izuku instantly sped right past her without her seeing. She looked behind herself to see if he was chasing her, only to somehow almost run into him before stopping himself.**

**Izuku then, using his cane, knocked Jirou's book up out of her hand and onto the ground, only for the pages to begin flying out of the book. Jirou looked back frighteningly at Izuku, a large smirked still adorned on his face, showing he was having fun toying with her.**

"The fiend." Yaoyorozu quietly growled upon seeing Twilight being knocked to the ground.

**She tried running for the door, only for Izuku to snap his fingers and cause the door shut and lock. Jirou looked horrified, finding that she couldn't escape from this psychopath.**

_**~Heed the call the time has come~ **_

_**~Mothers come she is the night~ **_

**Izuku continued as he held out his cane to Jirou, a long red cloth shooting out and grabbing her by the arm. He pulls her closer as he sings. **

_**~Come with me to the other side~**_

**Removing the cloth from her arm, Jirou tries running away again, only for more to come after her and wrap around her entire body. **

_**~Make the girl in black your bride~**_

**Lifting her up into the air, the cloth engulfs Jirou before bursting her out, looking noticeably different. ****She now dawned a dark velvet dress along with pitch black, high-heeled boots, and her once brown hair was now a dark purple.**

"Really? What's with the dress?" Jirou groaned into her hands, clearly unhappy with the site before her.

Uraraka gently pats her on the back, trying to comfort her. "W-well, at least it looks pretty. And hey, your hair looks normal."

Despite it not really helping, Jirou did appreciate the thought.

**Falling to the ground, Jirou looks over her new clothes in confusion. Because of this, she fails to see more cloth come up behind her and wrap tightly around her waist.**

**~The night, she calls me~**

**~She calls me, she calls me~**

**Izuku starts pulling her towards him, Jirou tries to escape, but finds herself unable to remove the cloth. Coming face to face with Izuku, we suddenly flash to Jirou limply swaying in the air.**

_**~She sways in her velvet dress~**_

_**~And pulls me towards her in the dark~**_

**She looks up to see thing strings attached to her wrist, manipulating her arms. Above her is Izuku on his balcony, puppeteering her with his cane as he ammusedly watches her squirm.**

_**~While the others rest~**_

_**~While the others rest~**_

**Biting off the string, Jirou manages to remove herself from Izuku grasp, falling back down to the floor. Surprised Izuku jumps down and tries to grab her, only for her to run away down one of the halls.**

**Izuku groans in annoyance before chasing after her.**

"Yeah! You book it girl!" Mina cheered, causing Jirou to smile a bit.

"Though it's not like she can outrun him. You saw how fast he was." Sero pointed out.

**Jirou runs up a flight of stairs, only to see Izuku already at the top. He playfully waves at her before pulling down a lever. The stairs suddenly invert into a slide, causing Jirou to slide back down, Izuku following after.**

**She races down another hallway, Izuku still on her tail. Jirou hides behind a corner and sees Izuku rush right past her, seemingly unaware she was there. Jirou then began to make her way back to the entrance hall. Right when she finally made it to the door, Izuku grasps her wrist before she can even touch the handle.**

**He playfully wags his finger back and forth, telling her he won't allow her to leave. Suddenly, the two become dark ****silhouettes over a red background as they start dancing. Well, more like Izuku was dancing and Jirou was just unable to resist.**

"I'm still confused. What does he want with Jirou?" Toru said, a befuddled expression on her invisible face.

"Maybe to suck her blood? He is a vampire right?"

Tsuyu placed a finger on her chin in contemplation. "But if that is what he's after, why is he toying with her?"

"Besides, this Midoriya only sucks guys." Bj said out of nowhere.

Everyone looks to Bj bewildered, wondering if they had heard him correctly.

**She tried running, only to be pulled back by his cane. He grasps he hand and starts twirling her, making her nauseas.**

_**~It just seems very strange to me~**_

_**~Not her quiet lonely streets~**_

_**~And draped in all her mystery~**_

_**~Could be so sweet and comforting~**_

**Izuku sings as they swing to and fro. Jirou was starting to lose hope in ever leaving this mad man grasp. That is until, during their dance, he dipped her so low she saw the drapes behind her. Her eyes widened as she sees a little light shining through them.**

_**~The night, she calls me~**_

_**~She calls me, she calls me~**_

**Looking back up at Izuku, she sees his blood red eyes and razor sharp fangs. An idea sparks in head as she knew exactly how to take down this vampiric menace.**

Everyone went silent at what this was implying. While they knew she essentially had no choice but to do so, it was still an unsettling thought. Especially for Jirou as it was essentially her doing the act.

**~She sways in her velvet dress~**

**~And pulls me towards her in the dark~**

**Izuku sings as he watches Jirou, the girl who has been doing everything she can to get away from him for the past few hours, now suddenly starts going along with him before seductively grasping his chin and backing to the end of the hallway.**

**He watches in confusion as she becks him forward with her finger, a seductive smile on her face. Izuku looks towards the audience in surprise before suddenly grinning as he walks toward her.**

Jirou started getting flustered at her alternate versions action. It was obvious that she was doing it to trick him, but it was still a little embarrassing to watch herself seemingly seduce Midoriya of all people.

**~While the others rest~**

**~While the others rest~**

**Izuku removes his cape and tosses his top hat aside as he gets closer and closer. Reaching Jirou, Izuku turns towards the audience and wags his eyebrow at them.**

"Does he know we're watching this?" Midnight wondered.

"That would explain why he's singing of all things." Aizawa added.

**He grabs Jirou's arms and rushes to the end of the hall. He finds a small pillar with a stone gargoyle atop it before smacking the gargoyle away and sitting Jirou atop it.**

**Izuku leans in towards her as he removes his gloves, not noticing Jirou reaching her arms up to a small rope she assumed would pull back the curtains. While she was close, she couldn't quite reach them.**

**He then starts untying her corset, revealing more of her cleavage, while also lifting up her skirt.**

Everyone was getting noticeably uncomfortable while watching this. Even Mineta, in all his perverseness, did not like watching this take place. While he may love looking up skirts and casually groping girls, even he had his limits.

Jirou couldn't help but get flustered at the image of Izuku forcing himself on her, even if she was pretending to be interested for her plan. It was just something she never thought she'd see, or even think about.

**Jirou begins to freak out as she frantically tries to grab the rope until finally... She did it!**

**Pulling the rope down, each of the curtains start opening, filling the room with sunlight. Surprised by this, Izuku doesn't see Jirou reach for his cane and use it to knock him back, right into the light.**

**Izuku screams in pain as his body starts to decompose, until finally, he crumples onto the floor, turning into ash.**

They all went silent at the sight of Midoriya dying. While yes, this one kind of deserved it, and they saw Midoriya die a lot in the first viewing, they still weren't too comfortable watching it happen again.

In the first one, it was played off for laughs, considering he didn't stay dead for long. But here, they could tell it wouldn't be like the first.

This death was permanent.

Jirou was most affected by this, since she was watching herself do this.

**Jirou looks down at Izuku's corpse with an unsympathetic look on her face. She looks up at the audience as her skin suddenly turns pale white, her eyes a blood red, and her ears become pointed... Just like Izuku's**

**She grins at the audience as she caresses the cane, fading to black as the song ends.**

They were all left appalled by the end. None had understood what it meant. Is Jirou a vampire now? Was she one the whole time? Was it because of the cane? No one voiced these thoughts however, except for Mina of course.

"I... wha... how... I have so many questions!"

"Too bad, on to the next one!" Bj said as he snapped his fingers, disappearing from sight.

"Wait!"

* * *

**AN: Sorry Mina, the show must go on!**

**Anyway, I really should give credit to Daria Cohen, seeing as her animation, 'The Night' was obviously the inspiration for this chapter. Both the song and animation are amazing, and you guys should really look into both.**

**The main reason I made this chapter actually was because of a vampire I was working on a while ago. However, since my computer was on the fritz, I lost a huge chunk of the chapter I was writing before I could save. Because of this, I lost the energy I had while writing it, and haven't touched it since. I guess this chapter was a way to satisfy the idea of a vampire fic.**


	6. The Confession

**Inspiration: "The Confession" by Tomska**

**Chapter 6**

**We open to Izuku standing in a hallway beside a young ****bespectacled ****woman with bright blue eyes. Her hair appeared to be white with multiple strange red streaks across different points.**

**She then turned to Izuku with a gentle smile. "You ready for this?"**

**"Not really." He replied rather bluntly.**

**"It'll be fine." She gave Izuku a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing his arm and dragging him off to the other room.**

Uraraka's eye twitched at seeing this unknown woman kissing Deku. Something about this just didn't sit right with her, and she wasn't sure why.

Everyone else was more focused on who this mysterious woman was. One however knew at an instant who this was.

"Fuyumi?" Todoroki said aloud, confusion laced in his voice. What was she doing there?

Hearing him, Yaoyorozu looks to Todoroki, hoping to get clearance on the mystery woman's identity. "You know this lady Todoroki?"

Todoroki merely nodded, his eyes not leaving the screen. "That's my sister, Fuyumi."

Everyone's eyes widen at the statement, completely shocked at revelation. Looking between the two however, there definitely was an uncanny resemblance.

Mineta had his eyes locked onto Fuyumi's curves, despite them not being as defined as even some of his classmates. She still had an allure to her that attracted his attention. "Wait a second, Midoriya is actually that hot ba-"

"Finish that sentence and I will freeze your balls." Todoroki interrupted Mineta, immediately shutting him up.

**The two arrive into the bedroom of Shoto Todoroki, who was casually reading a book until he saw them.**

**Fuyumi decides to start everything off, thinking that it was best to just get it over and done with. "Shoto, we have something to tell you-"**

**"BLAGHH!"**

**Interrupting her confession, Izuku suddenly vomited out of nowhere. She turns to him, annoyance clear on her face while he clears his throat.**

**We cut to see Izuku and Fuyumi outside the room again, Izuku wiping some left over vomit off his face.**

**"I think that went well!" He said confidently.**

**"You threw up and we both left."**

**"That's all in the past."**

**"It was literally 30 seconds ago."**

**"That's a matter of opinion."**

**"No it isn't. Let's try again."**

The class laughed at the nervous antics of Midoriya attempting to let Todoroki know he and his sister were dating. For someone like Midoriya, it was pretty clear that he would be nowhere near ready for a situation like this, ever.

**"Shoto, we have something to tell you." She started as soon as they entered the room, hoping to get it done fast. Unfortunately, Izuku had different plans, as he poured the contents of a bottle into a towel. Putting it to his face, he suddenly collapses onto the ground, unconscious.**

This resulted in near silence around the room, as no one had expected Izuku to go this far to avoid telling Shoto he was dating his sister. One did manage to find words to say however, and that was Kirishima.

"... Did he just use chloroform on himself?"

**We once again cut back to the hallway, Fuyumi looking more disappointed than anything, while Izuku looked lost in thought.**

**"I chloroformed myself didn't I?"**

**"Yeah, you did."**

**"Yeah..." Izuku drifted off before lifting up the towel and bottle of chloroform, raising it to his face to knocked himself out again. Fuyumi caught this however and smacked it right out of his hands.**

**"Don't do it again!"**

"I can definitely understand him here." Said, surprisingly, by Aizawa. "Chlorophorm is a good way to get out of a situation while also getting some sleep. I've used it on myself on occasion."

**"Look, you take the lead this time." She said, gaining a confident nod from Izuku. **

**Right as they walked in, Izuku got started on telling Shoto their little secret. **

**"Hagaba, blamah mmhh!"**

**Only for him to nonsensically ramble on so no one understood a single word he said.**

Uraraka couldn't help but giggle at Deku's attempt to confess, seeing it as something her Deku would totally do. Unfortunately, that thought caused her to blush as she focused on how she shought about him as _her _Deku.

**"You see the thing is, Fuyumi and I - I'll just kill him." Izuku suddenly pulled out a gun, ready to shoot Todoroki, until Fuyumi came in and did her best to pull the gun away from him.**

**"Hey!"**

**"Let me kill him!"**

**"NO!"**

**"LET ME SHOOT HIM IN THE FACE!"**

This made Yaoyorozu a little nervous about this Midoriya's mindset. "He's... not serious is he?"

**On their next attempt, Izuku once again tries to convey what they were hiding. "Mom! Dad! I'm gay!"**

**"Wrong!... I hope." Fuyumi shouted in anger, mumbling the last part.**

Nearly everyone let out a laugh at this, so far enjoying the skit.

**We see the two tussling with the gun again, Izuku refusing to let go of it. "IF I SHOOT HIM, WE CAN MAKE OUT! THIS COULD BE SO EASY!"**

**On another attempt, things seem to be going alright. Until Fuyumi notices that Izuku was a lot shorter than normal. **

**"When two people spend a lot of time together-"**

**"Where are your legs?!"**

**"Ich habe Sex mit deiner Schwester." Izuku said, failing again by speaking in an entirely different language.**

**"Nein!"**

"The hell does that mean?" All Might wondered out loud.

Nezu, being the intelligible bear, dog, rat thing he was, decided to chime in. "I believe that that was German for, ***ahem*** 'I have sex with your sister'."

"Well that is... rather blunt."

**"Todoroki-" Before he could finish, he was interrupted by a bright light at the other end of the room. Out of the light steps out a second Izuku, this one sporting a black sunglasses and trench coat.**

**"I'm from the future! Tell him he's ugly!"**

**"You're chubby!"**

**Both Fuyumi and Future Izuku look at him in disbelief. "You can't even get that right!"**

**We then see that as another attempt, Izuku didn't even use words. He just kept pelvic thrusting in Fuyumi's direction, hoping that it will get his point across. Fuyumi on the other hand looked absolutely confused with what was happening.**

"Seems pretty clear to me" Mineta chimed in.

"Of course it would you sick pervert." Yaoyorozu mumbled.

**"Izuku! IZUKU!" Fuyumi shouts as the two were once again fighting over the gun. He just really wanted to kill him for one reason or another.**

**"Give me the... no!"**

**We cut back to the hallway for the last time. Izuku held a look of contemplation on his face while Fuyumi has all but given up on the whole thing. **

**"I'm really bad at this aren't I?"**

Bakugou rolled his eyes at this. "Understatement of the century."

**"Yeah, Shoto is never gonna find out about us."**

**Izuku's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, THAT'S what we're doing?!"**

"What did he think they were doing?" Said Mirio in confusion.

**He then went right up to Shoto's room, Fuyumi tailing behind as she believed that they can finally be through with this.**

**"Todoroki, I know this is hard for you to hear, but I am dating your sister!" He said with confidence.**

**Shoto didn't seemed fazed at all at the confession. In truth, he had his suspicions due to all the times Izuku would visit even when he was gone. Even then, it didn't really matter. Shoto was Izuku's friend, and as his friend, he knew that Izuku was a nice guy, and would treat his sister the best he could, lest he gets depressed that he didn't do his very best.**

**Plus, his sister seemed genuinely happy whenever he was around. So overall, he was more than happy that the two were really dating, and that they came out to him.**

Todoroki let out a small smile at his alternate self. His thoughts were exactly the same. His sister dating the guy that helped him pull out his fire and start getting on track to being a real hero? All while putting his body on the line? If anything, he would probably be insisting she date him.

If she didn't, he wou-

Ok, lets stop that train of thought before it gets out of hand. As if she somehow heard his thoughts, he could feel Mina's cheeky gaze on him. He must do all he can so that she never finds out about this.

**"Yeah that's fine-" Before he could finish, his forehead exploded from sudden impact. We turn and see this was due to Izuku shooting him, as signified by the gun once again in his hand.**

**"Whoops!"**

Now this took everyone aback. Seeing Izuku purposely kill someone, one of their classmates no less, was incredibly jarring. Todoroki was unsure how to feel about this, seeing as it was him that was killed.

Surely his sister will rebel against Izuku and punish him for killing her brother, something she was actively against just a few moments earlier.

**While Izuku was busy contemplating what had just happened, Fuyumi turned to him to give her two cents on the matter. **

**"I think that went well." She said before the screen faded to black.**

While this shocked almost everyone in the room, some will admit that they could see the humor in this. This universe seemed to go by completely different rules then theirs, almost as if it was made for the sole purpose to just weird for the sake of comedy.

Shortly after this, BJ came out of nowhere in front of the group.

"Well, now that that's done, how about a short little break to stretch our legs?"

Everyone agreed that after sitting through all of that, they could use a break. Plus, Mirio and Aizaiwa wanted to go check up on Eri. As much as they trusted Midoriya to watch her, they just wanted to be safe.

"Alright, everyone, please enter the next room in a timely manner. There will be couches, games, and snacks of all kinds while you rest up. I will be with you all shortly." BJ said, pointing off to the side where Eri and Midoriya had left prior, before vanishing away.

While a few were desperate to see what this room was like, Iida, being the good class president he was, made sure that they all went in a calmly manner. When they did reach the room however, it was fair to say none of them were expecting the sight before them.

"Never fear citizens! For _we_ are here! Dekuman, and his trusted sidekick..." Dekuman shouted out while doing a heroic pose before a second figure ran out to his side. Eri, in a similar costume to Dekuman, raised up her fist and let out a shout.

"Dekugirl!"

* * *

**AN: I originally planned this as an April Fools joke, but I had way too much fun writing this one. So instead, I left a fake chapter in one of my stories...**

**HA!**


	7. Intermission

**Chapter 7**

"Great job you two." Izuku said with a smile while on a couch, clapping his hands together in praise for the two. "That was probably your best introduction yet."

Dekuman let out a chuckle as he reached down a picked up Eri, lifting her up on his arm. "Yeah. You're really getting the hang of this Eri. Keep this up and you'll be the top hero in no time!"

Eri gave him a joyful giggle. "You really think so?"

"Think so? I know so." Dekuman gave Eri his signature hero smile before noticing the others entering the room. "Oh... hey there. You guys must be Class 1-A... Nice to meet ya." He sat Eri down before walking up to the class. His eyes were narrow seemingly scoping them out. Despite that, there seemed to be traces of nervousness in his eyes strangely.

A little nerved by this, Kaminari spoke up.

"Uh, dude? You cool?"

Dekuman's eyes widened in realization, before raising his hands up in defense.

"Oh! Sorry about that. I was just seeing who was in your class. To see if... someone I knew happened to be here."

"Really? Who was it? Perhaps we know them and can ask BJ to bring them over." Iida suggested

A wave of fear washed over Dekuman's eyes as he thought about the person being there. "NO!" After his outburst, he chuckles and scratches the back of his head, embarrassed for his sudden fearful display. "S-Sorry about that. "

Everyone just looked at him perturbed, wondering just who could cause a hero who cracks jokes in the face of death to shout in fear. Whomever it was, they must be truly horrifying.

Letting out an awkward cough, Dekuman decides to change the conversation.

"So, I hear you guys are training to be heroes in your world. Making any good progress? I'll tell ya, being a hero sure ain't easy."

After hearing this, the class eased up. While a little off putting at first, he was still Izuku, in some way or another. Shortly after this, everyone decided to get comfortable, relaxing on the couches, playing games, eating snacks, or chatting with one another.

Many were interested in talking to Dekuman, seeing as he was from a world different than theirs. Unfortunately though, he regretted to inform them that he wasn't allowed to tell too much about his world to them, seeing as they may watch more of it at a later time.

A similar story was told by the Midoriya from another world, but from what he did tell them, his world is pretty much the same as theirs. He just happens to be a father in his. This is only proven further by him casually playing with Eri while somehow managing to maintain a normal conversation.

While it was a bummer to hear they couldn't learn everything, that didn't deter them from wanting to learn more about Dekuman. I mean, it's their classmate and friend from another world, of course they wanted to know more about what he was like.

And they learned that while he does retain some awkwardness that could be seen in their Izuku, he was far more confident and outgoing than his counterpart. It's a wonder what Izuku could accomplish if he just had a smidgen more confidence in himself.

also had the ability to turn into a submarine... Just because it's irrelevant doesn't mean it's not important.

This went on for a while until BJ randomly walked in, holding what seemed to be a clipboard with multiple sheets of paper attached to it.

"No, no, yes, maybe..." He mumbled to himself.

"Hey there BJ." Uraraka said with a wave. "What's that you got there?"

BJ's eyes widened as he realizes just where he was. He really needs to stop walking around to random places while he thinks. "Oh this? It's just some requests for possible universes for you all to see." He shrugs as he grabs a drink.

"Requests?"

"Yeah, don't you remember what I said right before we started? I'm giving viewing rights of this whole experience to a large number of different beings like me who wish to follow along. Naturally, a lot of them would give out requests for which universe they'd like you all to see."

Hearing this caused some of them to look around, as if trying to find where they are currently being watched, only to find no hint at there being anyone else around.

"Um... How many people are watching us exactly?"

Everyone having turned their attention to BJ, they all awaited his answer. Only for them to hear one they weren't expecting.

"I don't know." BJ said casually with a shrug as he continues to write down on his clipboard.

Their jaws had practically dropped to the floor at the answer, most not sure what to even say. Except for Bakugou.

"How do you not know? Didn't you say you were a god or some ****?" Bakugou let out a savage growl at once again being censored. BJ, however, merely rolled his eyes.

"Correction, I said I was the closest thing when compared to you guys. I'm just from a higher plane of existence than you all, which is why I'm able to bring you all here and manipulate things to the way I see fit."

Nezu placed a finger on his chin as he and others contemplated this. "I think I get it. To you, we're all essentially like drawings to you. Us, as 2-D can only do so much with whatever you, as 3-D, give us."

BJ's eyes widened in surprise at the little dog, mouse, bear principle. "Uh, yeah actually. That's pretty accurate."

It was pretty fair to say that Nezu's explanation was far easier to grasp than BJ's, albeit not any less uncomforting to most.

Bakugou on the other hand, scoffed at the thought of him being compared to a drawing of all things. He'll find a way to topple this BJ guy, and show them all why he's the best. In his universe or any other.

BJ however, having heard his thoughts, had a few choice words for him.

"Don't even try it Sparky. Neither you, or even your prime self are anything compared to me." He said with a glare.

While Bakugou was livid at him reading his thoughts, he was still one of the few to catch something strange in what BJ said. "Prime self?"

Hearing the confusion in his voice, as well as seeing it on everyone's faces, BJ slaps his head in realization. "Crap. I didn't tell you guys about the prime universe."

Everyone waited for him to just say whatever the heck he was talking about. Even Nezu and Yaoyorozu were drawing a bit of a blank on what BJ meant. BJ merely sighed as he drew everyones attention.

"Here, let me explain. You all get the idea of the multiverse at this point. What I didn't bring up earlier was what is known by me and some others as the "prime universe." You see, the prime universe is where your multiverse originated from. Every universe we have and will see here was based around this universe. That's why it's referred to as the prime universe."

"Oh, I get it." Said, surprisingly enough, Kaminari as he cockily smirked in pride. "So then I must certainly be from the prime universe then."

Nearly everyone, including even Eri, deadpanned at the boy. "No, you're not." BJ said without care, causing Kaminari to slump down in disappointment.

Ignoring this, All Might asked BJ a question his, and a few others, minds. "Are any of us from the 'prime universe,' as you say?"

In which he got a shake of the head, saying no. Knowing however that there'd be more questions, he decided to elaborate a bit more.

"You see, none of you are from the prime universe, you are all from a universe very similar to it, albeit with a few noticeable changes. Even with all my power, I am incapable of doing anything that manipulates the prime universe in any way." He explained.

"Well why not? If you're able to manipulate our universe, how come you can't you do anything to the prime one?" Iida asked curiously.

"That is because I did not create the prime universe. Since I did not create it or can get permission from the one who did, I have no power over it."

"Well, who did then?"

"A man by the name Kohei Horikoshi. By all intents and purposes, he IS your god."

This was a lot for the group to take in at once. Learning that there's a infinite multiverse as well that they're mostly a copy of another in such a short time frame is sure to scar them for years to come... but we don't have time for that!

"Alright guys, time to get back to the theater room." BJ announced.

"W-what? Already?" Uraraka said, shook by this.

"Yup. Sorry guys, but we need to get this ball rolling again after being absent for a few months." With a snap of his fingers, the door that lead them into the room manifested once more.

"Months? But we were only in here for-" Before she could finish, BJ flashed out of existence. He still needed to find and select other universes to show them.

Shrugging their shoulders, a good few of them started making their way back to the theater. Eri however, couldn't help but clutch onto Izuku's leg. While she definitely wanted to see what other universes her hero was in, she also was having a blast playing with Izuku and Dekuman.

Seeing this, Izuku knelt down to Eri's level. "Go on Eri. It's alright. We'll be here when you get back."

"But..."

Dekuman extended his arm and lifted her up towards him. "Come on Eri, don't you wanna go see more heroic moments with yours truly?" He asked, getting a nod from her. "Then ya gotta go then. And, when you get back, you show me all that you learned. Afterall, if you're gonna be my sidekick, you can't stop trying to improve. Right?"

Despite still looking a little hesitant, Eri shakes it off and now has a look of determination. "Right!" She said as she confidently leaped out of Dekuman's grasp.

He gave her a heroic grin before pointing at the door. "Onwards!" Eri then raced off through the door, prompting Aizawa to sigh and her.

Mirio smiles at Dekuman and gives him a thumbs up for a job well done. "I should probably go too. I can't wait to see you again Dekuman." Mirio then proceeded to leave.

After exchanging a few more goodbyes, everyone else left the room, leaving only Izuku and Dekuman. It was pretty quiet for a while, the two merely looking around the room. That is until Dekuman, the extrovert he was, decided to break the ice.

"So... What do we do now?"

"... I'm not quite sure to be honest."

* * *

**AN: Finally, the intermission is done. Now we can get back to the fun bits. But if and when I do another one of these, tell me, which Izuku should I also include? 'Cause depending on which one I do bring in, there could be some fun to sprinkle in.**

**Also, who else should I bring in for the viewing? Feels like I should be bringing more people as we progress through.**

**Anyway, I'm off to write the next chapter. Be sure to leave me some more suggestions!**


	8. Gildedguy Vs Jade

**Inspiration: Gildedguy**

**Chapter 8**

As everyone got situated, getting in their seats, acquiring whatever snack they so desired and the like, BJ manifested in the room.

"Ok everyone, before we start back up, I have some more people to bring in to watch with us."

With a snap of his fingers, three figures suddenly came into being, people they were quite familiar with. These three were Mandalay, pro hero and member of the WildWild Pussycats, Kota, Mandalay's ball busting nephew, and Melissa, quirkless technician.

They look around, at a complete loss at where the heck they were. Mandalay took a defensive stance in front f Kota, prepared to protect her nephew from whatever brought them there.

"Stand down Mandalay."

Turning to the voice, Mandalay relaxes a bit at the sight of Aizawa along with class 1-A. "Eraserhead? What's going on here?"

"I believe I can explain." Said a voice behind Melissa, startling her, revealing to be from BJ.

Aizawa groaned. "Fortunately, all three of you are not in danger. Unfortunately however, you have been brought here by... him." He said pointing at BJ, who in-turn waves.

All three look at BJ in confusion, questions still in their minds on what exactly was going on, who this mysterious person was, and why they there in the first place. Fortunately, BJ came prepared for this.

"Don't worry, there's a perfectly understandable explanation for what you're here for and why."

**~10 Min Later~**

"In other words... it's all for fun." BJ finished.

The three looked at in disbelief. Things were quiet for a while until someone finally broke the ice.

"Welp..." Kota said before walking over to the seats. The class was surprised at this, not expecting the young boy to just accept everything that easily.

"Huh... Kota?" Mandalay said in shock.

"What? We're just watching some movies right? It's not like we're in danger or anything." He replied as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"I guess when put like that this is pretty harmless." Melissa said with a smile before walking over to take a seat. "Besides, the chance to see multiple different universes is too exciting to pass up."

Mandalay let out a sigh before making her way to the seat next to Kota. "Well, I guess I should have expected this. Afterall..." She then placed a hand atop Kota's head. "I'm sure you're pretty excited to see different versions of your hero right?"

Kota's face got a little red before looking away, trying to play it off, to zero effect. He doesn't notice a small figure approaching him however.

Eri rushes over to Kota with a bright smile on her face. "Wow, Deku's your hero?"

He backed up in his seat a bit a this, a small red tint in his cheeks in embarrassment. He was going to stay quiet, but the bright, innocent smile on Eri's face made him feel like he had to give an answer. An honest one at that.

"W-well... Yeah. I guess..." He stammered.

"Me too!" Eri said excitedly.

Kota looks up at her in surprise. Seeing absolutely zero signs of deception in her eyes, he slowly smiles at her.

"Ah, a tale as old as time. Two individuals, one brash and prone to anger, the other sweet and innocent, coming together and bonding over their shared admiration for a specific hero, becoming friends in the process." BJ said dramatically to seemingly no one.

Everyone just looked at him awkwardly, waiting for him to finish this odd monologue he was doing for some reason. All except for Bakugou, whom was contemplating how similar this was to him and Deku when they were young.

"Anyway..." BJ started, finally finished with his monologue. "Now that that's out of the way, let's get this show back running!"

BJ suddenly exploded into confetti to the confusion of everyone. As it died down, the screen finally started to play.

"What the heck?" Kota wondered aloud.

**We fade in on a clothed table, a sign on the front claiming it to be "Weapons Check." There were two in particular on sight. Atop the table was a long red sword as well as a pair of purple war fans. **

**We cut in on a rather large castle. Snow fell gently as a large group of were waiting outside to be granted access inside. On the front was a large banner, displaying what was causing so many people to show up.**

**Clan Nemesis: Open Gallery Today!**

**Zooming into the castle, we catch a wandering knight in bright gold armor and a red cape casually walking about. Reaching up for his helmet, he slowly removes it and holds it to his side, giving his wild green hair some air to breath.**

"Oh? Look at that. Midoriya's a knight!" Mirio said.

"What's a knight?" Eri asked, her eyes wide in curiosity.

"A knight is a hero clad in armor, one who fights for others and upholds a high level of chivalry."

"Ooo" Eri's eyes sparkled in wonderment, resulting in the girls cooing at the cuteness, some externally and some internally.

**Izuku looks around the gallery, admiring the weapons, paintings, and statues all on display.**

**Standing high above them all on a platform however, was a rather tall figure watching over all of them. Though by her regal posture, unique ponytail style, as well as her gentle smile at the sight of everyone enjoying themselves to the gallery, it was all too clear who this was.**

**That being Momo Yaoyorozu. Skilled fighter and leader of the Nemesis Clan.**

"Yaoyorozu being the leader of a clan of heroes and allowing others to come and gaze at their things in their very own base? Yeah, seems about right." Jirou stated.

Yaoyorozu smiled a bit, the thought of being a leader and a figure for people to look up to was certainly appealing, and hopefully something to look forward to in the future.

**Momo couldn't help but smile contently as she looked upon her guests. Watching them get excited over a small model of one of their ships, admiring the many photos that had been taken of the clan, or even getting photos themselves with some of the many heroes that decided to show up.**

**Truly, nothing gave her more joy than seeing people's excitement at what she had worked so hard to achieve.**

"Aw, I didn't know you liked our praise so much Yaomomo!" Mina teased.

Yaoyorozu couldn't help but get a bit flustered before awkwardly coughing into her fist. "W-well, I suppose I am fond of when you all lend me your support." Most of the class smiled at their vice president, only serving to increase her blush.

**Watching a couple fans get a photo with Nemesis clan member Hawks, Izuku continued walking through the gallery. That is until he caught the strange scent of smoke coming from the side.**

**Looking over, he sees, strangely enough, the hero Lunch Rush over at what seems to be the snack table. Making his way over, the two just stared at one another for a while, the tension being thick enough to cut with a sword... or a knife if you prefer.**

"What's up with those two? Do they know each other?" All Might wondered aloud. Feeling it necessary for some context, BJ popped back into being.

"Well... yes. You see, this Izuku had actually ordered food from him at one point. He was super excited... until Lunch Rush ended up overcooking it and leaving it completely burnt." BJ explained.

"... That's it? That doesn't sound too bad. I mean, Lunch Rush of all people burning food sounds absolutely ridiculous, but that's hardly-"

"In which, Izuku went on to attack him, leading the two to do battle with one another." BJ finished, resulting in everyone looking at him in disbelief.

"That is quite a childish reaction over some burnt food." Aizawa said. BJ merely shrugged before disappearing.

**Lunch Rush however merely brushes Izuku off and walks away. Izuku deadpans at him before grabbing one of the burnt bacon slices and tosses it away.**

**Just as he was about to make his way elsewhere however, he notices something that, unlike the bacon, looked quite appetizing. (AN: No idea what it's even called, tried to look it up and failed. We'll just call it 'snack')**

**Izuku lets out a large grin in glee as he reaches to grab one.**

**Hearing an odd sound, Momo redirects her attention to find it. Her eyes widen in shock at the sight of Izuku munching down on practically all of the snacks.**

"Oh come now, one must at least eat their food with grace, not like a glutton." Aoyama stated.

**While in the middle of chowing down, Izuku couldn't help but notice a shadow looming over him. He turns around to find Momo, arms crossed and face squinted in disapproval.**

**She points a finger over to a sign that he had failed to notice earlier.**

**'1 per guest'**

"Midoriya! You must follow the rules placed by the host! It's right there in front of you!" Iida shouted.

"Please calm down Iida." Uraraka said awkwardly.

**But, instead of paying attention to the sign, Izuku instead notices one last snack on the plate, deciding to reach over in an attempt to take it for himself.**

**Momo however, fed up with this, grabs and pulls his armored arm away, preventing him from taking anymore. Doing this however, accidentally causes Izuku to let go of his cape, resulting in a multitude of snacks to fall down onto the floor, thus revealing his plot to hoard a ton to himself for later.**

"Busted." Sero snicked.

"How uncivilized. The sign clearly states only 1 per guest." Yaoyorozu sighed as she rubbed her temples in irritation. "Now there's nearly none left for anyone else."

**Seeing this, Momo narrows her eyes at the knight before tugging him closer to her. Slowly raising her fist, she almost immediately knocks Izuku out for the count.**

Jirou winced a bit at the hit. "Oof, remind me to never break one of your rules Yaoyorozu." She said, resulting in Yaoyorozu getting a little red in embarrassment at the thought that that would be her reaction to someone breaking her rules.

**Slowly gaining consciousnesses, Izuku rubs his head in pain as he attempts to get his bearings. He looks up to see Momo confidently walking over to the other side of the room.**

Jirou's eyes widen a bit and looks around in confusion. "What's with that music?"

"What do you mean?" Toru asked, not hearing anything.

"Yeah man, I don't hear anything." Kaminari added.

"Do you guys not hear that music playing right now?" Everyone looked at her, no idea what she was on about. Elsewhere, BJ could be seen giggling to himself at the scene.

**He stands up and looks around, finding the majority of the lower floor empty of anyone else besides the two. Instead, most people were off to the side or was up on the second story platform of the castle, looking down upon the two, as if waiting for something.**

**Momo casually shakes her wrist, loosening herself up before turning towards Izuku. She smirks as a guard closes up the front door, a large gust of wind filling the room as he does so.**

**With a flick of the wrist, she summons her war fans to her hands in a flash of fire, a cocky smile on her face, basically daring him to do the same. ****Picking up on this, Izuku realizes what she was insinuating.**

**The two were going to fight.**

"Dang Yaoyorozu, that looked awesome!" Uraraka said excitedly.

"Yeah! Do you think you could actually make flames like that?" Mina asked.

Yaoyorozu thought this over. "I... Hm. I'm not sure actually."

"You've never tried?" Asked Tokoyami curiously, getting a shake of the head as a reply.

"I mainly stick to creating objects rather than things on the elemental side. Besides, if I tried to make fire, I may just burn myself. I don't have Bakugo or Todoroki's heat resistance afterall."

"On a separate note, is this version of you really about to fight Midori over him hoarding food?" Mina asked curiously.

"It would certainly seem like it. Though after what he did, maybe a little roughing ought to straighten him out." Yoayorozu stated.

**Not one to back down from a fight of any kind, Izuku slaps his helmet back on before confidently marching on forward to Momo, her doing the same.**

**As the two started to get closer, Izuku knew now was the time to pull out his trusted weapon. He reaches over to his side and triumphantly unsheathed his bright red sword... only to find it wasn't there.**

**Filled with confusion, he suddenly realizes where it currently was. Still back at weapons check.**

"Oh crap. He left his sword back at the table." Sato said.

Aizawa sighed at this. "How careless. Leaving your one weapon like that can cost you."

"Aren't they in a museum though?" Toru stated, to which Aizawa had no response. "You're really negative Aizawa-Sensei."

**Before he could even contemplate this, Momo's fan fills his vision as she immediately moves in to attack.**

**Momo swipes Izuku's head with her fans twice before landing a strike to his stomach. She then quickly jumps up to try and land two kicks to his sides. Both kicks were blocked however before Izuku throws a punch of his own.**

**Still in the air, she blocks the punch with one of her fans. She starts spinning in the air, landing multiple swipes on Izuku before landing and giving him one major strike, knocking him back a few feet.**

"Young Yaoyorozu in this universe is quite the agile fighter." All Might acknowledged.

"Yeah, look at you go!" Sero said excitedly.

**Izuku, tired of being forced on the defensive, sees his chance and races back up to Momo before she could land another hit. He starts continuously punching at her, only hitting her fans at first. After a bit though, he broke through her defenses and managed to land multiple punches to her face.**

**Momo however, shrugged this off as she prepared to take back control of the fight. Her fans suddenly light up in bright red flames before swiping the air, releasing a large torrent of fire aimed right at Izuku.**

"You can also shoot fire?! Can you get any cooler in this?" Said Kaminari, surprising most as this was one of the only non-perverted compliments he's given to a girl.

**Nervous by the sight, Izuku immediately dodged both it and a second one that came after before running off to the side, Momo, however, was still hot on his trail.**

**Seeing this, he jumped up to the wall in front of him before launching himself off of it right towards Momo, ready to land a devastating hit. Seeing this coming however, she gracefully dodges it, as well as the other punches that followed, giving him a sly wink after the last one.**

"This Yaoyorozu seems very confident in her fighting ability, considering how coy she's being in the middle of this." Nezu noted.

**Momo quickly starts striking him with her fans, knocking him upside the head in quick succession. Just as she seemed to be moving in for another, Izuku raises up his arms in defense. Knowing this would happen, Momo merely points the fan in his face**

**The tip of the fan lights up before unleashing an explosion, knocking Izuku right off his feet and several feet away from her.**

"HEY! Explosions are my thing!" Bakugou shouts in anger.

**We go up to see two of Momos teammates, Sero and Sato, both looking down and watching the fight. Pumped up by how easy their leader was beating this knight, the two give one another an enthusiastic high five, believing she's got this fight in the bag.**

"Hey check it, we're apart of her team!" Sero said, giving Sato a high five.

**Momo blows onto one of her fans, as if to polish it, before releasing a small amount of fire in the shape of a heart while smiling at the downed knight.**

Mina smirks at Yaoyorozu. "Looks like someone is quite the tease." She says, Yaoyorozu playfully rolling her eyes at her.

**Shaking it off, Izuku rushes in once again to try and land a hit on Momo. Every time however, it gets blocked by one of her fans. She slashes him before pressing her fans onto his chestplate and launching him backwards with another flame blast.**

**Covered in soot, Izuku kneels down onto his hands, feeling overwhelmed by Momo's fiery assault. She races back a bit before launching four more slashes of flames right towards him, ready to finish him off.**

"He's finished." Bakugou concluded, fully believing the was gonna be over..

"No he isn't!" Kota shouted.

"Yeah! Just watch, he'll win this!" Eri said alongside Kota, both determined that their hero won't let this stop him.

**Izuku clenches his fist as, in a sudden rush of adrenaline, he rises up and shakes off the soot. His armor shining brightly, he runs straight for the fire, his arms up for defense.**

**As the first flame hits, he blows right through it, blocking the other two before smashing through the last one.**

**Momo, undeterred by this, starts slashing more, more powerful, flame strikes towards him. ****While able to block the first three, his speed quickly decreases as the last one hits, resulting in a large explosion.**

**Momo grins at the sight, believing that victory was now hers. Her face however lowers into a look of shock as she sees him confidently marching right out of the smoke, not a mark on him.**

"So manly." Kirishima said, tears flowing down his face at the pure manliness this Midoriya was presenting.

Melissa looks to Uraraka. "Does he do this a lot?"

"Yeah." She replied with a giggle.

**A bit disheveled by this, she fires another at him. Izuku however, merely knocks it aside as he rushes in for his assault.**

**His armor glowing brightly, Izuku unleashes a flurry of blows onto Momo. While she attempts to block some of them, he just knocks her hands away and keeps going. Reaching down, Izuku grabs her legs and throws her up in the air, leaving her defenseless as he jumps up after her. He lands a devastating punch to her face before the two land.**

Yaoyorozu winced at the hit, imagining tanking a full force punch from Midoriya. With the enhanced strength the one from her world had, it's a wonder how the only one who came out of the fights he's been in with serious injuries was him.

Which brings up a question that's bothered her for a while: How did Todoroki come out of their fight at the sports festival with no bruises and very little scratches despite the powered up hits he took from Midoriya?

**Momo quickly raises both fans up to block a double fisted strike. This however proved too much for the fans, as they almost immediately shattered upon impact, knocking her back a bit.**

**Shocked by this sudden display of strength, Momo decides it's time to pull out her last trick up her sleeve. Her eyes narrow at the knight, who was coming in for another assault, unaware of what was to come. The shards of what had been her fans suddenly started back to her. They all slam into one another, molding together into her secondary weapon, a bright golden double bladed staff.**

This took everyone by surprise, making them all wonder just what that fan was made of in order to be broken and put back together into another weapon so quickly.

Hatsume however was more invested in this than everyone else. In fact she was already trying to make some schematics for a weapon such as that. Despite most scooting away from her, Melissa decided to see what she was up to and was actually impressed by the girls seemingly instant schematics.

**Right as Izuku was about to land a hit, Momo quickly thrusts the staff into his chestplate, the tip erupting in another explosion. The force behind the attack not only launched him right into the air, it also managed to obliterate the chestplate to his armor, leaving himself exposed as he tumbles down to the ground.**

"So she can destroy his armor too?" All Might said, surprised. His hope for his successor winning was started to dim.

**Izuku slowly sits up, pain evident in his eyes. Looking over to Momo, she starts walking closer to him, the way she uses her staff to walk, as well as the hand behind her back, giving off an overall refined look to her.**

**She smirks down at him, almost as if asking what he thought would happen when fighting her. To her, the fight was already over before the two first exchanged blows.**

"Can't see how how Deku could win this one now." Uraraka sadly stated.

Todoroki let out a sigh. "I unfortunately have to agree. Seeing how Yaoyorozu is able to destroy his armor, his only means of defense, Midoriya is almost certainly going to lose."

Most agreed with this logic, finding no possible way for their golden-clad friend to win. There were a few outliers though, who refused to pay attention to logic. Namely Eri and Kota, who both strongly believed that Izuku would find a way to come out on top.

**Holding onto his exposed chest in pain, something caught the knights eye. The displays for the gallery were still there, merely just moved to the side as to allow the two more space for the fight.**

**But that wasn't what he was paying attention to. He was looking right at the numerous signs that were all around.**

**'No touching'**

**'Hands off display'**

**'Please Follow ALL Rules'**

**Izuku, now with a plan, got back up on his feet. Everyone tensed, wondering just what the knight had in store to even hope to beat Momo at this point. None however were ready for what he had in store.**

Most were a little confused by what this was insinuating. Yaoyorozu however, could tell exactly what the knight had in plan, and she desperately hoped her other self caught on before he could follow through on it.

**He immediately ran off to the side, away from her. Before anyone could ponder what his plan was exactly, their eyes widen in shock as he suddenly slams his fist down onto a model of Nemesis' ship that was on display, breaking it into hundreds of pieces.**

**This was essentially the crux of his plan. Izuku would continue ruining display after display, ripping apart a photos of the clan, smashing displays, he even slapped a drink out of the hand of one of the guest before just slapping him too.**

**He was ruining everything.**

To say everyone was shocked by Midoriya's actions was an understatement. Sure, they figured he may not be the most chivalrous knight, considering he attacked a chef for burning his food, but they weren't expecting this.

Yaoyorozu had a hard time watching this. Even though this was a different world and those items don't belong to her, she still doesn't like seeing the things her other had get destroyed.

**Tears built up in Momos eyes at the sight, pulling at hair in frustration. She worked so hard on everything here, and now this wannabe knight just decides to trash it all?**

No one liked seeing a teary-eyed Yaoyorozu. It was just far too heartbreaking to bear witness to.

**As the final touch, Izuku grips his cape and wraps it around a stone statue of Momo, before giving it a good tug, making it start to fall over. Wanting to quickly stop this before more damage could be done, she rushes over to try and prevent it from falling and breaking.**

**This was all according to Izuku's plan however, as he runs right past her. While she was busy with the statue, he laid eyes on his real target. His sword.**

"So that was his plan? Wreck everything to distract her just so he could get his sword?" Toru asked.

"And what is so special about that sword it warrants him wrecking everything?" Yaoyorozu growled, heaps of anger pouring from her.

**Reaching the statue, Momo quickly, yet gently, moved it back up, holding her hands in place in case it fell again. As she does this, she looks in shock at Izuku reaching his trusted weapon, raising it high in triumph.**

**Not wasting a second, Izuku immediately swung his sword. Before everyone's eyes, the blade started growing and expanding at an incredible rate, slicing right through the ground as it approached Momo.**

"That ***bleep*** gets longer?!" Shouted Bakugou.

"Oh yeah it does." Midnight said suggestively, as she is one to do.

**Fortunately, she was only struck with the blunt end of the blade, saving her from a rather gruesome end. However, the sword still struck her with enough force to lift her up dozens of feet into the air.**

**Dazed from the blow, Momo limply falls back down, landing, ironically enough, right on the snack table, losing consciousness right away.**

"... Dang. Imagine the power that was behind that sword to lift her up that high in one swing." Said Kirishima.

Bakugou scoffed at this. "Oh please, my explosions would have launched her through the ***bleeping*** ceiling." He froze at this. He said freaking, he know he did. So why did...

Everyone could see steam coming off of Bakugou, him clearly steeping with rage, though none knew why. The only clue they had was a slight chuckling that could be heard from elsewhere, signifying that BJ did something... again.

**A fight well won, Izuku holds his sword against his shoulder as he walks over to the seemingly unconscious Momo. To the side however is where his prize was. The last snack that had caused this whole thing.**

**Right as he went grab it however, he couldn't help but notice the running tears on Momo's face. He had essentially broken her rules multiple times, destroyed her stuff, as well as beat her up at her own place in front of her guests and team. Piecing it together, it was no wonder why she was so sad.**

"Aw, poor Yaomomo! Come here!" Toru went over to Yaoyorozu and gave her a hug. "How could a knight assault a young maiden like this?"

"To be fair, she did technically attack him first." Mirio pointed out.

"Don't give him excuses. Knights are meant to defend and inspire people, not fight someone because he broke the rules." Toru said as she narrowed her eyes at Mirio, not that he could see it.

**Right as he dwelled on this, he notices the hero Hawks to the side, with the last snack in hand. But, by the food bits still on his face, it was clear this wasn't his first one.**

**Watching him about to eat it, Izuku steeled his gaze on him before snatching the snack right out of Hawks' hand, much to the confusion of the latter. He then gently placed it right back onto the plate.**

**Izuku then moved Momo off the table, sitting her up against it on the floor. Momo made no reaction to this, still stuck in her sad state. He grabbed the plate with the snack and placed it on her lap for her, before giving her a gentle pat on the head.**

"Well ain't that... nice?" Mandalay stated questionably, not really sure if that makes up for what he had done.

**Right as he turns to leave however, he comes face to face with Hawks, as well as the other heroes part of the Nemesis clan. All narrowing their eyes at him, basically telling him it was time for him to go.**

**Not wanting to fight it, Izuku allows Hawks to escort him out of the building.**

"So now he decides to be rational?" Yaoyorozu grumbled.

**Raising her up, Momo starts to gain her bearings as she sees the snack Izuku had left for her. This seemingly doesn't fix anything as she glares in his direction.**

**Noticing a golden glow by her side however, her expression loosens as she stares at a gift left by the knight. A golden armored glove left from his armor, holding onto the plate from when he left her it.**

**Momo knows it isn't anywhere near cheap to have a full armor suit made out of gold. And it wasn't like Izuku was stupid rich or anything, quite the contrary actually. It took him years to build up the suit to be pure gold. **

**To just give her a good portion of the suit as an apology definitely shows how sorry he is for his actions... as well as how loose he may be with his money.**

While most were touched by this display of sincerity, Aoyama was instead quite flabbergasted at the thought of someone just giving away so shiny.

**Outside the castle, Izuku, now with his helmet removed, appears to be staring at a post left on a stand. It told of the Annual RHG, a fighting tournament that those all around came to participate in. At the were two check boxes, labeled Yeah! and Na.**

"A fighting tournament? That sounds awesome!" Said Kirishima, excitement pouring out from him.

"So what? We were all in one months ago." Mineta questioned.

"Not exactly. The sports festival while it is a sort of tournament, only has students from UA. Also, all the participants are of the same year, so there only so much variety in people to fight." Kirishima said, resulting in his classmates looking at him awkwardly.

They never thought of Kirishima as dumb, but they definitely came off as having more heart and muscles than brain, so this was a surprise to them.

**While in the middle of contemplating whether he should enter or not, Izuku fails to notice a projectile coming in his direction. He jumps back a bit in fright as a blade comes and hits the paper. None was as it seemed however, as not only did the blade have a resemblance to the blades in Momo's fans, but it also carried cookies, all being decorated with the Nemesis clans logo in chocolate.**

**Seeing the blade stuck on the Yeah! checkbox, he turns to where he believes it had come from. Standing atop the castle stood the, now seemingly ok, Momo.**

**Momos smiles down at Izuku before giving him a friendly wave, his golden glove now worn on her hand. He smiles as well as he waves back at her, cookies and blade in hand as the two seemed to have settled their little squabble.**

"Huh, guess things are cool between them now. Gotta admit, I didn't think she would forgive him so quickly." Uraraka stated aloud.

"I don't buy it." Yaoyorozu said.

"Wha? Why do you think that?"

"I doubt she's the type to let just let something like this go with no repercussions." She replied, a small glare still directed at the knight. "I know I wouldn't."

Some of her classmates subconsciously scooted away a little because of this. Even Bakugou was a little unnerved by the girls piercing glare.

**Things, however, took an odd turn as Momo suddenly closed her hand into a fist. As she does this, the ground begins to start shaking out of nowhere. Izuku closes his fist as well to mimic her, but notices the strange earthquake.**

Everyone looked in confusion at this, wondering what was going on. Yaoyorozu however, had a small smirk at this, glad to see her other self about to get just a tad bit of revenge.

**Before he could ponder what was happening, he looks up at Momo, whom still had a smile on her face, seeming to not notice the earthquake, and sees the unfortunate cause of the shaking.**

**Rising up from behind Momo came fellow members of the clan. Tokoyami flew in with Dark Shadow, Aoyama fired one of his lasers to rocket himself forward, Sato launched himself with his massive frame, Sero walked into frame before giving the audience one his signature toothy grins, some feathers fly towards one another as we see Hawks fly right towards Izuku with a large hardened featherblade in hand.**

**Izuku looks up frighteningly at the onslaught of heroes now gunning right for him. And, considering he had only just barely managed to take down their leader, he really doubts he can take on all of them at once.**

**So he did the only smart thing to do when faced with a situation such a this.**

**He ran away as fast as he could.**

Yaoyorozu had a sinister smile on her face as she watched this. "Called it." Her classmates were wondering if watching this was worth it, considering the new side of their vice president they were learning about because of this.

**Momo lets out a small exhale as she watches her teammates chase after the now terrified Izuku. The glove was nice and all, but she still felt like she needed to teach him a lesson after what he did.**

**Admiring her new golden glove, her happy expression falls down to one of seriousness as with a graceful spin in the air, she summons back up her war fans and rushes in to join in the fun.**

**As Izuku runs for his life with the Nemesis clan chasing after him, he couldn't help but acknowledge the lesson he had learned after all of this.**

**Sometimes you gotta follow the rules if you want to survive... in this case literally.**

The screen shut off.

BJ reappeared as he then proceeds to replace the tape. "So, did we all have fun watching?"

"Heck yeah we did!" Kota said excitedly as he stands up in his seat.

"While I could have done without the destruction of things my other self had that were precious to her, it still was rather entertaining for the most part." Yaoyorozu stated with a now calm smile.

_'Especially how I got even with him at the end.'_ She thought.

* * *

**AN: ****I should probably mention this now, but I have not seen either of the MHA movies. So I'm not the most well versed in Melissa. **

**"So why did you bring her in then?" **

**You may be asking. Well, the answer is that there are some things I want to write soon for this fic, and from what little I do know of her, she would be the only one to properly fit in those roles. ****So yeah, I brought in a character I hardly know, big whoop. ****I hardly know anything about Ojiro, yet he's here. Despite not having a speaking role in this fic that I remember.**

**So essentially, what I want to say is, if I get some things wrong with Melissa, let me know. And please don't start attacking me over whether she would care about certain things or not. This is all just for fun.**

**Laters**


	9. Just Melissa

**Inspiration: Doki Doki Literature Club "Just Monika" by Random Encounters**

**Chapter 9**

While rummaging through his box of universes for them to watch, BJ, along with everyone else, hears what sounds like an alarm going off repeatedly.

"Yeah yeah, I know! I'm late!" BJ shouts angrily as he keeps looking through the box.

"What's that alarm for?" Sato asked curiously.

BJ merely groaned. "It's the late for Spooky Month alarm."

"Spooky Month?" Everyone wondered aloud, not sure what exactly he was referring to.

"Yeah, you know, only the best month ever since it has the best holiday ever."

After thinking it over, Yaoyorozu came to a conclusion at what he meant. "Do you mean Halloween?"

"What else would I be talking about?"

"Oh, I know this one!" Eri said as she excitedly stood up from her seat. "That's the one where we give out chocolates to people right?"

"Technically yes, though I think you got some holiday's swapped up Eri." Bj chuckled a bit. "Anyway, seeing as it's my favorite holiday, I wanted to show some more spooky stuff. Tis the season after all."

"But it's not-" Yaoyorozu started before getting cut off.

"Oh! This will do." BJ finally pulled out a universe to get them started on their Spooky Month adventure.

"Um, with this be ok for Eri and Kota to watch?" Yaoyorozu asked, concerned for the two children in the room.

"It'll be fine... Just be ready to cover their eyes at a moments notice." BJ stated before starting up the screen.

"What?" Wanting to voice her concerns, Yaoyorozu turned to BJ, only to find him gone. She let out a sigh and just leaned back into her seat. Better to just go along with it instead of stressing about it.

**We cut in to see Izuku in his bedroom. He had some work to do on his computer, and, despite it not being due for about a week, he decided to get it done early.**

**While Izuku was one to enjoy learning as well as doing assignments, even he had a limit to how many times he can do this with a happy smile. Catching the time at the bottom of the computer screen, he decides to take a break.**

**After all, 7 straight hours of work without stopping would tire anyone out.**

"Midoriya! While I am impressed by your desire to make your work the best you can, 7 hours with no breaks is simply unhealthy!" Iida shouted.

"Iida, again, he can't hear you." Uraraka said.

**Minimizing his browser, Izuku's eyes catch the icon of a game. One he hasn't played. One that he technically didn't even download himself. All he knew about it was that it was some dumb visual novel dating sim Mineta downloaded on his computer when he lent it to him last week.**

**The amount of... diverse content he had to delete afterwards still sent shivers down Izuku's spine.**

Most of the class couldn't help but cringe at the thought, never wanting to ever find out what may possibly be on their resident pervert's computer.

"Oof, poor Midoriya." Jirou voiced aloud.

**He hasn't gone around to deleting the game yet. But, seeing it now, maybe some mindless gaming could be the break he needed. Even if it was a dating sim. It was better than nothing he guessed, so he opened it.**

"Ah ha! Even Midoriya is tempted by the glory that is the dating sim!" Mineta shouted, resulting in numerous eyerolls around the room.

**After it opened up, the title screen opened up. **

**On it were four teenage girls in adorable poses. One had warm brown hair in a bob, as well as perpetually blushing cheeks. One was taller than the rest, with a large, black and spiky ponytail. Another was the opposite, being rather short, along with large and red pigtails. And the last one had long and wavy blonde hair, as well as a pair of oval-shaped glasses.**

"Hey check it out! It's Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, and Melissa!" Kirishima said excitedly.

"Isn't that awesome? You're in a game." Mina asked Melissa.

"Not sure how awesome it can be when it's a dating sim." Melissa chuckled. "Though who's that smaller girl?"

"I do believe that she was one of the two crooks Young Midoriya caught during the school festival." All Might stated.

**Midoriya had to admit, the girls looked pretty cute. But that was to be expected. Would be a pretty bad dating sim if they weren't. Shrugging it off, Izuku clicked 'New Game', finally starting off the game.**

**We cut into the game itself and see Ochaco drag Izuku into a classroom.**

**"I'm so glad you're joining the Literature Club!" She said with an excited grin, happy her best friend would be in the same club as her. Izuku however, was less than excited to be there.**

**"Hey, I never agreed to join..."**

"Ah, the classic childhood friend who desires something more. Weirdly accurate don't you think?" Mina asked, motioning to Uraraka, who meekly looks away as her cheeks redden a bit.

**Melissa, hearing the commotion, looks over and smiles at the two. "Oh wow Ochaco! Who's your friend?"**

**"He's our cub's newest member!"**

**Izuku scratches the back of his head awkwardly. "That's... not set in stone..."**

**Ochaco, feeling it necessary, decides to introduce her best friend to her club friends.**

**"This is Melissa!" Said girl gave a small wave.**

**"Momo!" Momo glanced over at Izuku before quickly adverting her eyes.**

**"And Manami!" The girl was sat on the ground against a wall, manga in hand as she looks up at him, seemingly confused why a boy was there.**

**"And you already know me!" Ochaco grinned brightly as music began to pick up.**

"Oh? I feel a song coming on~" Midnight said.

Aizawa couldn't help but let out a groan. "Oh no..."

**[Melissa]**

_**~Welcome to our meeting!~**_

**[Momo]**

_**~Are you into reading?~**_

**[Ochaco]**

_**~No need for being coy!~**_

**Ochaco playfully shoves Izuku further into the classroom, accidently causing him to hit a desk.**

**[Melissa]**

_**~We'll improve your uptake!~**_

**[Manami]**

_**~Have a friggin' cupcake.~**_

_**~And must you bring a boy?~**_

**Manami looks over to Ochaco, expecting an answer as she shoves a cupcake into Izuku's mouth. Which were honestly pretty**** good.**

"Ah, so she must be the tsundere." Kaminari noted, having a pretty good understanding of anime character archetypes.

**We then see them all in their seats as Melissa points out something on the chalkboard, telling them about their school's festival coming up.**

**[Melissa]**

_**~Time to write some poems! ****Don't be scared to show 'em!~**_

_**~The festival's days away!~**_

**[Manami]**

_**~You could help with baking!~**_

**[Momo]**

_**~Or with banner making!~**_

**Seeing the attention Izuku was getting, Ochaco looks off to the side sadly.**

**[Ochaco]**

_**~And I'll walk home alone today~**_

"Guess someone's a little jealous." Jirou said.

**She gets up from her seat with a book in her hands, clutching it tightly to her chest.**

**[Ochaco]**

_**~Maybe we're friends, maybe we're more...~**_

_**~How could he love a simple girl next door?~ **_

_**~I'm just not the type he's looking for!~**_

**Opening up her book, we see a drawing Ochaco made of her and Izuku, just being happy together. She stares longingly at this, desperately hoping deep down that it could be in her future.**

"Aw, don't you worry sweetie, I bet Midoriya feels the same way about you." Midnight said, attempting to help the girl feel better, though only resulting in her getting flustered.

**As she does this, Melissa walks over to see what's got Ochaco down all of a sudden.**

"Ah! Surely Melissa is gonna help her feel better." Iida said, believing the best in his acquaintances.

**[Melissa]**

_**~Hey, Ochaco, you doing okay?~**_

**[Ochaco]**

_**~I'm having a difficult day...~**_

**Taking a peak inside Ochaco's book while she wasn't looking, Melissa suddenly had a smile on her face. Though it didn't seem kind. It was more... malevolent looking.**

**[Melissa]**

_**~I'd say! You seem pretty lonely!~**_

**She sang with a small smirk on her face, Ochaco noticeably getting sadder at her words. Melissa pulls out her ribbon from her uniform and twists it around her fingers as she watches Ochaco fall deeper into depression.**

Now that was a surprise. Rather than help the clearly depressed Ochaco, Melissa went and made it worse. And by the smirk on her face, it was intentional.

"Ok, that's a red flag." Jirou said, voicing everyone else's thoughts.

**Looking over at this, Izuku see's Ochaco's sad expression on her face. He frowns at this, wanting to help fix this to help her feel better.**

**[Izuku]**

_**~I wish I could make her grin...~ **_

_**~A****ll she wants are things back the way they've been...~**_

"See, I told you he feels the same way." Midnight said.

"But what about my Deku?" Uraraka mumbled quietly.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing!"

**Melissa suddenly pops up from behind Izuku, surprising him since, last he checked, she was right by Ochaco just now. Now catching his attention, she goes back over to Ochaco, however, something was different.**

**There was a ribbon just hanging there beside her. And if that wasn't weird enough, it seemed like it lead all the way from there to the ceiling, to... Ochaco's back?**

**What was going on?**

Everyone was at a loss. Not only was Melissa acting off in this world, but she also appeared to able to teleport? Despite it seeming to be a world with no quirks. Despite it all just being a game, there was a sense of dread in the air when the saw the ribbon.

And none of them knew why they felt this.

**[Melissa]**

_**~She's depressed and stressed and she's f****eeling blue,~**_

_**~So I don't want Ochaco hanging around you!~**_

**Grabbing ahold of the ribbon, Melissa suddenly gave it big tug. Ochaco is then lifted up from the ground, her body becoming limp as she was hung by her throat with the ribbon.**

Nearly everyone shouted in horror at the scene before them. All except for Eri and Kota, since they both had their eyes covered by Mirio and Mandalay respectfully. Melissa took this harder than anyone, seeing as it was her counterpart doing this.

Ochaco couldn't help but subconsciously hold her neck, not wanting to even imagine what her other self must be going through.

"Oh god... Melissa is the yandere." Mineta whimpered as he covered his eyes, not wanting to see the 3rd hottest girl in their class dead.

**[Ochaco]**

_**~Just Melissa, just Melissa, just Melissa, just Melissa~**_

_**~Just Melissa, just Melissa, just Melissa, just, just Melissa~**_

**Real Izuku watches this in horror as Ochaco, hung by her wrists with Melissa's ribbon, sang the chorus. Her eyes glowed a bright red, and she had an unpleasant smile on her face, making it seem as if she was possessed.**

"Ok, I know this is just a game... but this is really messed up." Kaminari said, shaking a bit in fear.

**Izuku's breath grew heavy at the display, praying to end the madness somehow. Fortunately, an idea came to him. **

**He'll just restart the game.**

**Yeah, if he just restarts it, he could play accordingly and make sure that this... whatever it was, didn't happen. It was fool proof. So, with a swift click, the game was restarted.**

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Since it was all a game, that means everything should be just fine.

Oh were they wrong. So very very wrong.

**We cut back to the game again with the same classroom as before. Except there was one thing that was different.**

**Instead of Ochaco dragging him into the class, we instead see Izuku follow Melissa inside.**

**"I'm so glad you're joining the Literature Club!" She said with a bright smile.**

"Wait... Wasn't Uraraka the one to get Midoriya to join?" Sero wondered aloud.

**Confused by this, Izuku looks around to try and find his best friend, but to no avail. "Wait! What happened to Ọ̪̠̤̪̰̫̇͜c͈̪̼̤͙̥ͩ̂͟h̝̱̱͔̐͠a̧̝̬͇̦͎̓̓͊͒ǩ̷̫̰͕ͩ̓o̻̮̒̍͑̾͝?" He asked, his voice glitching out at the end.**

**"Who?" Manami asked with a perturbed expression on her face. This only served to confuse Izuku even more.**

**Sipping on a glass of tea, Momo provides a quick explanation. "There's no one here named that."**

... Ok, the panic was coming back.

"Oh my god, Melissa what did you do?" Toru asked, freaking out at the disappearance of that worlds Ochaco.

Though she didn't take into account that Melissa was freaking out just as much. "I-I don't know! It's like she was removed from the game."

"Does that mean you removed her just so you can be with Midoriya?"

"I... I guess?"

"... Dang. Jirou, remind me to not call Midoriya cute next time we see him." Toru told Jirou, not wanting to be erased from reality just because of a compliment.

"You know you have never done that before right?"

"Just do it!"

**Before he could really process just what this means, Manami grabs ahold of him and pulls him away. The two now find themselves sitting down against a wall together, a stack of manga laying on the ground beside them.**

**[Manami]**

_**~Manga is my passion, don't you dare be bashin'!~**_

_**~The writing's got finesse!~**_

"Ain't that the truth." Kaminari said.

**Manami then stands up and bends down to grab the manga off the ground. Doing this however accidently gives Izuku a peek under her skirt, causing his face to glow red.**

_**~Maybe you should borrow these until tomorrow~**_

_**~Were you looking up my dress?!~**_

**She glares at him enraged before slapping him across the face.**

"A little harsh for something out of his control." Yaoyorozu said, noting the girl's more aggressive attitude.

**Rubbing his sore cheek, Izuku is then pulled up from the ground by Momo.**

**[Momo]**

_**~Let's go read a story!~**_

**[Izuku]**

**_~What about_ Ọ̪̠̤̪̰̫̇͜c͈̪̼̤͙̥ͩ̂͟h̝̱̱͔̐͠a̧̝̬͇̦͎̓̓͊͒ǩ̷̫̰͕ͩ̓o̻̮̒̍͑̾͝_?~_**

**The screen glitches for a split second, disorienting Izuku a bit before he looks to see Momo gone, with Melissa now holding his hand.**

**[Melissa]**

_**~Let's talk about me instead!~**_

"Oh I get it, she's forcefully placing herself in certain events to make Midoriya fall in love with her. Quite an ingenious plan." Nezu said as he took a sip of his never-ending tea, one of the many wonders of being there.

"Sir, are you for real?" All Might asked.

"Of course. Though there is one glaring flaw."

"And what's that?"

"Love isn't something one can force. And after what she had done to Uraraka, I doubt he's gonna love her anytime soon."

**Dragging him over to her piano, Melissa starts to play along to the music.**

_**~I've been learning piano!~**_

_**~And I sing soprano! And I can't get you out of my head!~**_

**Melissa gets up in his face, a slightly crazed expression on hers. This freaks him out a bit as he backs up from her.**

**From afar, Momo is watching this play out. Though, her eyes were only on one thing in particular. Or rather, one person. ****A large blush encompasses her face as she stares at Izuku, whom was trying to hold Melissa back from touching him.**

"Oh look, Momo's got a crush on Midoriya!" Mina said happily, ready to tease her friend over it. That is until she realized what would more than likely happen due to this. "Oh no, Momo's got a crush on Midoriya."

**[Momo]**

_**~Can't look away... can't help but blush...~**_

_**~Where did I get this overwhelming crush?~**_

_**~It's sharp as a knife and twice the rush!~**_

**She sang before pulling out a knife from her pocket. She runs a finger across the edge, cutting it. Instead of responding in pain however, Momo rolls her eyes back in pleasure.**

"Ok, she was definitely not like that before." Jirou noted, to which BJ popped up to give some context.

"This Melissa, in her bout to win Izuku's heart, decided to alter the personality traits of the girls, so that Midoriya would like her more and them less."

"Jeez, is there anything this girl won't do to get him to love her?"

BJ thought over Jirou's question for a bit before finding an answer. "... Nope, not really." He said before leaving again, causing everyone to get worried about what they may see Melissa do later on.

**Looking over at her, Izuku isn't quite sure what to think. He doesn't need to think long however, as Manami tapped him shoulder to grab his attention. Though instead of speaking normally, she had her voice lowered, not wanting anyone but Izuku to hear what she was saying.**

**[Manami]**

_**~Yo! ****There's something I think you should know!~**_

_**~I've never seen Momo so-~**_

**[Momo]**

_**~Sane and chill and still kinda sweaty~**_

**Momo cut off Manami while she was singing as she popped up out of nowhere, startling Izuku and Manami. Looking to Izuku, she grabs him and pins him up against the wall.**

Yaoyorozu couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at the sight of a version of herself so lovestruck and unhinged. She did acknowledged how this version of her wasn't acting how she normally would due to Melissa's tamping, but it it still wasn't a pleasant sight.

**[Momo]**

_**~And I don't mind cutting to the chase~**_

_**~I'm in love with you and you're gorgeous face!~**_

**Momo gently caressed Izuku's face, which was contorted in abstract fear at the knife she was waving about.**

Feeling that something was coming up, Mirio and Mandalay once again covered the eyes of Eri and Kota, much to the dismay of the two since they were curious what got everyone so upset.

**Melissa suddenly appears beside Momo and pulls her away off of Izuku.**

**[Melissa]**

_**~That's a sentiment I can't allow!~**_

_**~So my dear friend Momo is getting the point now!~**_

**Melissa grabs Momos hand, the one with the knife still in possession, and uses it make Momo stab herself.**

While not as extreme as before, everyone still couldn't help but shout at another classmate of theirs get killed by Melissa.

"No! Not Yaomomo too!" Toru cried out.

"She's killling all the waifu's!" Mineta screamed.

**The screen fades to Ochaco and Momo, whom is now hung similarly to Ochaco, as well as Melissa. While the two sing the chorus, Melissa starts to do a little dance as she sings with them.**

**[Ochaco, Momo, and Melissa]**

_**~Just Melissa, just Melissa, just Melissa, just Melissa~**_

_**~Just Melissa, just Melissa, just Melissa, just, just Melissa~**_

"Somehow, the cute dance makes it all even more disturbing." Mineta murmured, everyone nodding their heads in agreement.

**Izuku, terrified by this, runs and tries to leaves the classroom. The door glitches however, now showing Melissa shutting it, trapping him with her. She starts walking closer to him, Izuku in turn backing up away from her.**

**[Melissa]**

_**~Could you have guessed? Maybe you knew?~**_

_**~Manami is next, ****I'm deleting her too!~**_

**Looking over to Manami, Melissa merely snaps her fingers, glitching Manami out of existence. The only remnant of her left were her clothes, which all fell onto the floor.**

"She was snapped!" Kaminari said in fear.

**Melissa reaches Izuku and grabs him by his shirt, pulling him in closer. She had a manic look on her face, with unfocused eyes and a wide psychotic grin.**

_**~We don't need cupcakes or poems or tea,~**_

_**~I only need you to love me!~**_

**The game suddenly shut off. Izuku, a little overwhelmed by... well everything, decided that he should maybe just drop the game.**

Everyone was relieved at this. With the game off, everything should finally be back to normal.

Out of everyone, Melissa was the one most relieved at this nightmare ending. "Smart choice."

Kirishima let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he slumped in his seat. "Man, I forgot this was all a game for a minute."

"Yeah, it really had us going there." Sato chuckled. "Guess it's done then?"

"No just yet." BJ's voice rang through the theater.

"But he shut off the game, what else could there be?" Melissa said, starting to get nervous at this not being the end.

"You'll see." BJ said, his voice echoing a mischievous tone as they all tuned back in.

**He let out a sigh of relief that he could just forget all about this a just move on. For the time being however, he'll just resume working on his assignment to distract himself.**

**Izuku pulls up his browser and cracks his knuckles, ready to get started.**

**However...**

**"Wow, you've sure got a lot of work done. You're sure to nail that assignment you have next week."**

"... No." Melissa said quietly, recognizing that voice.

**Izuku felt as if his heart had stopped beating just from hearing the voice. He nervously turns around in his chair, his eyes widening in shock and horror at the sight before him.**

**Melissa was there, in his bedroom, in the real world.**

Everyone was at a complete and utter loss once more. What was going on? She was just a character on a video game, she shouldn't be able to cross over to the real world, right?

"That... That shouldn't be possible." Uraraka said in disbelief.

**She stood there with a gentle smile upon her face, happy to finally be there with the love of her life. Walking over to him, Izuku almost immediately jumps from his chair and backs up from her.**

**[Melissa]**

_**~Hey... there's no one else in our way...~**_

**Backing him up against a wall, she slides hers hands up to his head before roughly grabbing his hair. Her eyes glowed a bright blue as her gentle smile started to get more psychotic.**

_**~So look at me and just say, right here, my dear that you love me!~**_

"This girl is crazy." Mina said.

"Did you just realize that _now_?" Jirou asked.

**Melissa lets go of his hair and walks over to the window, smiling at her work. ****Glancing at his window, Izuku was surprised to see that the outside world was gone. All that was outside that room was an endless void. And it was all because of her.**

"So she can even bend reality in the real world too? What can't she do?" Sato wondered.

"Get Midoriya's love apparently." Todoroki mumbled.

**If she could do this, then she was... unstoppable.**

**...Unless...**

**[Melissa]**

_**~And we'll sit here 'til the end of time~**_

_**~'Cause I've earned this and y****ou're finally mine!~**_

_**~And I'm sorry what you've had to see, but it n****o longer matters,~**_

_**~'Cause now you belong to me!~**_

**The room started to get tinted red as Melissa's mental state got more and more erratic. She was too lost in her head to see Izuku pulling up the games files on his computer. And there it was, the answer to his problems.**

**Melissa's character file.**

This caught the actual Melissa's attention. "Of course. If deleting the other girl's files got rid of them, then the same should be true for her as well."

"He better get rid of it fast though. Who knows what she'll do if she catches him." Hatsume said.

**[Melissa]**

_**~FOREVER. FOREVER.~**_

_**~FOREVER. FOREVER.~**_

_**~FOREVER. FOREVER.~**_

_**~FOREVER-~**_

**Clicking on the file gained her attention however, as she looked and saw Izuku with her character file selected. She raced over to try and stop him, for that file held her entire being.**

"Oh no. Deku hurry!" Eri cheered, despite not really understanding what was going on.

**Before he could press delete, Melissa suddenly grabbed his arm.**

_**~FOREVER.~**_

**She sang in a possessive, but also desperate tone. It almost made Izuku reconsider doing this. But, knowing what she's capable of, as well as all the things she has to done, to her world and his own, he steeled his resolve.**

**With one click, Melissa glitches out of existence.**

"He did it!" Kirishima cheered, glad the nightmare that was yandere Melissa was finally gone. Everyone else shared similar sentiments, happy that this world wasn't ending on a negative note.

**Izuku suddenly finds himself back in the classroom again. Looking around confused, his eyes land on the person he's wanted back since all this craziness started.**

**"Well look what the cat dragged in!" ****Ochaco grins over at Izuku, happy to see her best friend drop by her club.**

"Yay! You're alive!" Toru said as she pulled Uraraka into a tight hug.

"I wasn't the one who got deleted." Uraraka giggled.

**"Ochaco? You're still in the Literature Club?" Izuku asked in disbelief, still surprised to see her alive and well.**

**"Of course! I'm the president, after all!" She said, as if stating the obvious.**

"Looks like getting rid of Melissa changed some things." Tsuyu noted.

**Hearing the commotion, Momo makes her way over and smiles when she sees Izuku. ****"Wow Ochaco! Who's your friend?"**

**"He's our newest member!"**

**"I'm guessing that's not set in stone..." Manami said as she made her way over.**

**Izuku couldn't help but smile s****eeing everyone back and well. "This time, I think it is." He said, causing Ochaco's smile to grow.**

"How sweet." Mandalay said, happy to see young love blossom.

**"Why don't you join us?" Momo said as she started to walk over to a desk with a book in hand. "I was just getting Manami here into my favorite horror novel."**

**"Hey! It's... It's not like I like it or anything..." Manami grumbled as she followed after Momo.**

**With the two alone finally, Ochaco decides to ask Izuku an important question.**

**"So... are you walking home with anyone after this?" She asked, crossing her fingers behind her back for luck.**

**And after everything that has happened, with Melissa, and the glitches, and... Melissa, Izuku knew just what to say.**

**"... Just my friend Ochaco."**

"Oh, that was manly as hell Midoriya!" Kirishima grinned at his friend.

"No kidding, is Midori normally that smooth?" Mina asked.

"Well... No." Ochaco said with a small chuckle, the rest of the class following suit.

**He gives her a bright smile before walking off, ready to get started on a new game. A game where him and the girls are free from the terror that Melissa, and could finally have their happy end.**

"Well, all's well and ends well." Mina said

"Except for Melissa." Tsuyu stated.

"Yeah... but she deserved it. Sorry Melissa."

"It's fine. I fully agree with you on this." Melissa chuckled, feeling glad her other self would no longer harm Midoriya and the others.

**Ochaco stood in place, her smile growing wider and wider by the second. He said yes. He wanted to be with her. She had been waiting so long for this day. She was all his****... And he was all hers.**

The look on Uraraka's face almost immediately caught everyone's attention. That look of possessiveness, of obsession...

The look of a yandere.

**Her innocent smile quickly turned into a large grin, her eyes shrinking and shaking intensely, even her left eye has started to twitch erratically. She looked like she was going insane. ****But she wasn't insane... **

**She was in love.**

"Oh... ***Bleep***" Bakugou cursed.

**[Ochaco]**

_**~JUST OCHACO! ****JUST OCHACO!~**_

_**~JUST OCHACO! ****JUST OCHACO!~**_

_**~JUST OCHACO! ****JUST OCHACO!~**_

_**~JUST OCHACO! ****JUST OCHACO!~**_

**She sang before looking right at the audience and snapping her fingers, causing the screen to glitch to black, ending the viewing.**

Everyone was silent as the screen turned to black. They weren't sure what was to happen to that world, but they were worried for Midoriya.

Ochaco was left stunned by the ending. She did not want to ever become like her other self, so obsessed over Deku that she'll most likely do things similar, if not worse, than Melissa in that world.

She already gets easily jealous when he shows chemistry with other girls, so who knows how far off she was from her counterpart. She needs to sit down and think abo-

"Nope! No time!" BJ shouted all of a sudden as he pops back into the room. "No time for an internal crisis, we've got more viewings for spooky month to do. And since I'm late, I gotta hurry. So chop chop!"

"But I-" Uraraka tried to say something.

"CHOP CHOP!"


	10. Who Killed Deku?

**Inspiration: Who Killed Markiplier?**

**Chapter 10**

"Alright, lets get this over with." BJ said with a snap of his fingers, causing both Eri and Kota to suddenly disappear.

"Wh-What just happened? What did you do?!" Shino panicked at her nephews sudden absence.

"The next few viewings are rather inappropriate for our resident youngsters, so I sent them away for the time being." BJ said nonchalantly as he gets ahold of the next tape. They needed to get to this quick after all.

"But wh-"

Aizawa places a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Mandalay. He most likely sent them off with the alternate Midoriya to watch over them."

While still a little uneasy, Shino let out a sigh and got back into her seat. If it's Midoriya, then Kota should be ok. "Well... alright. But is there anything about this... 'alternate Midoriya' I should know about."

After thinking it over, Toru popped up with one specific fact about him. "He's a father."

"Oh... Wait what?"

"No time! We are going in to the next one right now!" BJ shouted, frustrated with how long they were taking.

"But what ab-"

"Now!"

**The screen cuts to a rather large mansion, though everything appears to be in a grayscale tone. We see multiple views of the mansion before the title card comes up. **

**'Who killed Deku?'**

Uraraka almost immediately gets nervous by the title alone. "Oh no. I don't think I can handle another one where Deku dies."

"Can't say I don't share the same feeling. Seeing our classmate die multiple times in these viewings has been... uncomforting to the least." Tokoyami stated.

"Check out that mansion though. It's almost as big as yours Yaomomo!" Mina said.

**After pulling up your watch to check the time, you look around at the large manor. As you do, your eyes catch sight of a tall man wearing ****wears a safari hunter outfit with a 10 gallon pith helmet and black boots.**

"Looks like this will be from the perspective of someone. I wonder who though." Shoji wondered.

**Hearing you behind him, he turns to you in curiosity, giving you full view of his face, as well as his bushy green mustache. ****"Oh, bully! And here I thought I was gonna be the last guest to arrive. My friends call me the Colonel." The Colonel says with a small bow.**

"God dam, that's the bushiest mustache I have ever seen." Kirishima noted.

Toru couldn't help but giggle. "Gotta say, Midoriya looks a little silly with a mustache."

"If you think that's silly, you should have seen him rocking a small beard when we were disguising ourselves" Kirishima said, chuckling at the memory.

**"You're welcome to do the same, should it please you. But uh... after you." He motions towards the door, allowing you entry.**

**Walking through the door, you come across a blonde man in a white dress shirt and black vest, finished with a bowtie.**

**"Ah, bonjour! Welcome to Deku Manor. Your invitation, please." Aoyama said, you handing over your invitation in turn.**

"Wow Aoyama, you pull off that butler look pretty well." Mina complemented him.

"Why of course, though there is a severe lack of color or shine." Aoyama said with his signature sparkles, much to the humor of his classmates.

Todoroki notices something on the invitation. "By the writing on the envelope, we appear to be a district attorney."

"An attorney? Then we must be the one who will be tasked with solving the crime." Kaminari said, his voice laced with excitement.

"What? Attorneys don't do that. That's for police or detectives to figure out."

"Have you not played any attorney videogames?"

"I... don't believe I have. I'm not really one for videogames."

"This just got sad." Kaminari said with a sad sigh, much to the confusion of Todoroki.

**"Very good, very good. Right this way. Good luck at the table tonight. I shall fetch you a drink forthwith." Aoyama gives you a pleasant smile before leaving the room.**

**Getting further inside, you see a familiar face. A green-haired man wearing a black tuxedo wielding a cane appears to be having a conversation with a red/white-haired man wearing a tan trench coat along with a deerstalker hat.**

"Wow Todoroki, in that getup, you sort of look like a detective." Kirishima said with a small chuckle.

"Hm, a detective. I wonder why." Todoroki mumbled, all the while taking in everything that might be a clue in his friends eventual death.

Something catches Iida's attention. "Wait, isn't that Midoriya talking to him?" He said, drawing everyone's attention to it.

"Wait, yeah it is. What is he doing there? I thought we just past him outside." Jirou questioned. "And how'd he change so quickly?"

**The green haired man sees you coming and smiles in recognition. ****"Oh! There you are, old friend. How are you settling into your new office?"**

"I am so confused here."Midnight said.

"You don't understand? It's clear he's a different person." Nezu stated.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Aizawa.

"He's acting and talking different than before, is wearing something else and has a 'Mayor' pin on, and is acting like we know each other, despite the Colonel acting as if that was your first meeting. So, with all of those facts, it's clear this Midoriya is a different person." Nezu finished with an inquisitive sip of his tea. "Also, we literally just past the Colonel."

This brought silence to the room, as the principal's theory seemed to hold weight. All Might couldn't help but sigh at his boss showing off his intellect. "As intuitive as alway's sir."

**"Now, I know it'll take some getting used to, but there's no one I would rather have alongside me to protect this great city of ours. Now I'll see you at the table soon, but try not to rob me blind again." The Mayor says with a chuckle as he starts walking out of the room. "We'll catch up."**

"This Midoriya is definitely more charismatic than ours." Noted Tsuyu.

"But of course, one doesn't just become Mayor without being appealing." All Might stated.

**Walking around the manor, you come across what may be some sort of dining room. Picking up a silver platter from the table was a large man wearing a sort of chef's suit.**

"Hey look Satou, you're the chef." Mina giggled. "You got the hat and everything."

"Pretty fitting if you ask me." Jirou said with a smirk.

**"If you're looking for hors d'oeuvres, I'll get them when I'm good and ready!" Satou growled as he glared at you. While leaving the room, he looks back at you and thrusts a kitchen ladle up in your face threateningly. "And stay out of my kitchen!"**

"Jeez, chill out man. Glad we got our Satou instead of this one." Toru said.

**"Now, now. Let's not be rude to our guest." Aoyama says, hoping to stop any conflict as he enters the room. Walking over to him, Aoyama picks up a martini glass and hands it to you. "So sorry about that. Here's your champagne. Enjoy your evening."**

**As he leaves the room, you hear someone walking down the stairs. A green-haired man comes into view wearing a shiny red robe. ****"Welcome, welcome, one and all! My name is Deku. Thank you for joining me on this auspicious evening."**

"Huh... He is certainly more... gaudy than our Midoriya." Iida noted. "Is this one different too?"

"Most likely. I doubt the mayor of a city could have the expenses necessary to afford a place like this." Todoroki stated as he wrote down some notes in a notebook, causing everyone to wonder when did he get that, and Mina to think he was just mimicking Midoriya.

**"So good to be surrounded by such close and trusted friends. Now, this evening, it's not all about the poker. It's not all about me. It's about you. So drink up and be merry! Life is for the living! And who knows, I could be dead tomorrow."**

"Foreshadowing." Kaminari stated.

"But who casually says something like that though." Mineta wondered.

"Pretty sure at this point that this was probably made for comedic entertainment." Tokoyami concluded, finding it all too weird to be a real occurrence.

**Deku starts laughing hysterically as you down your champagne. His laugh starts getting distorted as you feel the alcohol kicking in, your vision getting blurry as well.**

**EDM music starts playing as we see a montage of the nights events. While things start off fine, with them dancing, playing poker, and even playing a fun game of beer pong with a suit of armor, things start to get a little out of hand. They chug more alcohol, the Colonel puts Todoroki in a headlock and almosts punches Aoyama after rejecting his flask, the two play a game of Russian Roulette with a real gun, though fortunately no ones hurt, though Todoroki does punch you later on. The last thing you remember is the Mayor checking up on you after the punch before you head off to bed at 1:30 a.m.**

"Wow, didn't think Midori had it in him to throw a party like that." Mina said, impressed.

"Maybe if got him drinking, he'll loosen up a bit. God knows he needs to." Toru said.

Aizawa however, unpleased with the idea they were proposing, activated his quirk to appear more threatening. "Don't even think about it." He said with a glare, immediately removing any possible plan the two any have made.

**Hearing an alarm, you open your eyes to see it is now 8:30 in the morning. Letting out a quiet yawn, you get out of bed and leave the room. Standing outside your room was the butler, holding a platter with a single glass on it.**

**"Ah, good morning. Hope you had a good night's rest." Aoyama grabs the single drink on the platter and hands it to you. "I've prepared you a seltzer with cocaine. Best thing for the morning after, if you ask me." He says with a wink before walking off.**

"Ok, even if he's not the killer, Aoyama is still pretty suspicious." Sero noted.

**By the stairs, you see the Mayor, whom instantly smiles at your presence. ****"Ah, there's our little monster! You really knocked 'em dead last night. I haven't seen you go wild like that since our days at university. Good to let the beast out every once in awhile, eh, old friend?"**

"Seems like we go way back." Shouji mentioned.

**A look of worry creeps up on his face however. ****"Then again, I'm still not exactly sure as to what we're supposed to be celebrating here. I mean, it's good to have the gang back together, but... out of the blue like this seems…"**

"Out of the blue? Did they not have contact with Deku for a while?" Uraraka asked curiously.

"And they don't know what they were celebrating?" Tsuyu said. "Seems like something shady is going on."

**Deciding to shake the nervous feeling away, his face regains his signature charming smile.**

**"Anyway, now is not the time to become conspiratorial. Life is ours to choose as I always say. I have some work to finish, but I'll meet you at breakfast. We'll all catch up soon." The Mayor says as he leaves.**

Toru smiles at this, not that anyone could see it. "I like Mayor Midoriya. Oo, that has a good ring to it. We should get Midoriya to run for Mayor when we get back."

**Walking down the stairs, you reach the bottom floor. A suit of armor, the very same used for beer pong the previous night, catches your attention. However, your attention gets dragged elsewhere as you get the brief instant of a large object falling down to your side.**

**Looking down, you see the unmoving body of Deku, the host and owner of the mansion. Lightning strikes loudly as you gaze upon the body.**

This startled everyone. While they were sure they would see Midoriya dead soon, they hadn't expected him to just fall beside them out of nowhere.

**Before long however, you see Todoroki start to walk in.**

**"D****id anyone hear that lightning? OH MY GOD! THERE'S BEEN A MURDER!" Todoroki shouts as he sees the body, another lighting strike occurring.**

**"Excuse me. Did you hear light-OH MY GOD MURDER!" Aoyama freaks as he also comes in, with yet another lighting strike occurring.**

**Satou comes in. ****"Did you-? MUUUURDER!" He yells as, you guessed it, another lighting strike occurs.**

"Ok, what is up with the lightning striking when they say murder?" Satou wondered.

"Perhaps it is just a coincidence." Kaminari shrugged.

"No, it is no coincidence." They hear Todoroki say to himself as he writes this down. "Once is a fluke. Twice is a coincidence. But three times is a pattern. There's something else here."

"...Or it's all just for comedy, like I said earlier." Jirou said, feeling that going down the supernatural route was jumping the gun a bit.

**Todoroki aggressively grabs you. "What the hell happened here? Who's in charge around here? Trick question: That guy." He points over to Deku on the ground.**

"Way to point out the obvious Sherlock." Bakugou rolled his eyes.

**"And he's dead now, which makes _me _in charge. So you better listen up good, bucko. 'Case you haven't been paying attention, there's been a bit of a... killin'." Todoroki says before pausing for a sec, him and Satou looking around curiously, having thought they'd hear lighting again.**

"So lightning only strikes when they specifically say 'murder'?" Tsuyu questioned. "That's an odd detail. Kero."

**Deciding to just ignore it, he resumes his interrogation. "And you're my prime suspect! So you better get to explaining right quick as to the what, where, when and why you happened to be here upon this man's death!"**

**"Sir, the body is cold. He's been dead a while." Aoyama states.**

**Todoroki however chuckles at this. "A likely story! That I happen to believe completely."**

The class could hardly hold back their snickering at this Todoroki's silly personality.

**"Alright, you're off the hook for now, but I'm a detective, and-"**

**"Oh yeah? Prove you're a real dick!" Satou calls him out.**

**Rolling his eyes, Todoroki pulls out his badge. "Here's my badge. Asshole." He grunts as he shows off his badge. It expands however and shows off a multitude of photos featuring himself and other people. "Ah, those are my old partners. Don't ask me about them. Fine! I'll tell you."**

"It's strange to see Todoroki being so... eccentric." Tokoyami noted.

**Todoroki picks the photos back up to his badge. "Each one of them died. Each death more tragic than the last. A few of them even died in ironically hilarious ways." He says, Satou giving you a concerned look as he hears this.**

"That's certainly not concerning at all." Mineta said sarcastically.

"Why do I feel like he's going to make us his new partner?" Yaoyorozu wondered, hoping she would be wrong.

**"Which made it all the more tragic. But hey, you look like you're up to the task. You're my new partner." He tells you with a smile.**

**You shake your head in refusal, not wanting to become Todoroki's partner, in which he laughs.**

**"That's what all my old partners used to say. Right before they died." He said, Satou looking even more concerned about this than before.**

"We're gonna die aren't we?" Mirio asked aloud.

"Most likely." Nezu replied.

**"Alright. Hand me that fingerprinting kit behind you, partner." Todoroki tells you with a wink. Looking behind yourself, you fail to see a fingerprinting kit of any kind. However, as you turn back to the others, everything has changed.**

**Deku's body has been covered with a tarp, with traffic cones and caution tape surrounding it. All in all, it looked like a legit crime scene.**

"What just happened?" All Might asked, surprised by the sudden shift. "Did we just skip through time?"

"Looks like it. Though it was probably just a cut. Like in a film." Mina stated, believing it to be the case.

**Looking at Todoroki, you see him dressed similar to how he was last night. In his hands seems to be the fingerprinting kit you were just looking for.**

**"Thanks, partner." Todoroki said before tossing the kit down to the ground as he inspects the body.**

Jirou looked at this confused. "Why even ask for it if you're not even gonna use it?"

**Entering the room, the Mayor looks upon the setup in confusion. "What the hell happened here?"**

"Well, looks like we got confirmation that the Mayor and Deku are two different people in this." Melissa mentioned.

**"Oh! Mr. Mayor. I'm so sorry. There's been a murder." Aoyama says, lightning clashes.**

**"A murder?" The Mayor asks, startled as lighting hits again. "****Who?"**

**Satou shrugs. "It's Deku."**

**"I'm afraid he's telling the truth. Deku's been... killed." Todoroki states.**

**"Why? Who would do this?" The Mayor questions.**

**"That's exactly what me and my new partner here are here to find out." ****Todoroki motions to you as he stands up.**

**Aoyama raises a hand at this. "Um, excuse me. I feel like we should call the authorities for them to handle this matter."**

"The first rational thought made." Tsuyu said.

**"Look, buddy, as far as you're concerned, I _am_ the authorities." Todoroki states as he shows off his badge again, photos of his past partners falling out again.**

"Talk about letting power get to your head." Mina snickered at the photos falling out again.

**"The fact of the matter is, I believe the killer is right here amongst us in this very house. With that freaky lightning storm outside, none of us would get very far anyway." ****Todoroki ****says as he places the photos back. "So, in the meantime, we're stuck here. But I'm gonna get to the bottom of this. The rest of you, get back to your rooms, hunker down, and pray to God you're not next to be murdered." Lightning clashes once again.**

**"I'll… I'll check on our guests." Aoyama leaves the room.**

**"I'll get back to cooking. All this death made me hungry." Said Satou before he leaves as well.**

"I can definitely go for some cake right now." Satou groaned, before a platter of cake suddenly appeared in his lap. "That'll do." He said with a smile before digging in.

**The Mayor has a troubled look on his face as he processes everything he's just learned. "I… I-I need to talk to the Colonel about this." He says before leaving to find the Colonel.**

"So the Mayor and Colonel know each other?" Midnight wondered aloud.

**"All right, partner. It's time to get to work." ****Todoroki ****says as you join him down on the ground beside the body. "Judging by the temperature of the body that I measured rectally, which is obviously the most accurate way to get the inner body temperature of a corpse. That's a fact, totally procedure. Don't tell anyone I did it."**

"Wow, looks like you got quite... acquainted with Midori's ass, eh Todoroki?" Mina teased.

"It would appear so." He replied, not even giving her so much as a glance.

Mina groaned at this. "You are no fun whatsoever."

"Mhm." He hummed, making it clear he was not even listening.

**"I am sure Deku was killed around 1:30 a.m. last night." He states before gaining a look of realization. He stands up and points a finger toward you. "So what were _you_ doing at 1:30 a.m. last night?"**

**You flashback to the night prior, when you were in bed by 1:30 a.m. on the dot, EDM music still playing. Before long, you return back to the present.**

**"I'm gonna ignore the strange fact that you sleep with your eyes open. But it checks out." ****Todoroki ****says as you stand back up.**

"How? There's no way he could have seen that flashback." Uraraka stated.

**"So, we need to figure out where everyone was and what they were doing around that time or, at the very least, who saw Deku last. You need to get out there. See if you can piece together the story of what happened last night. I'll stick around with the body and run more…" ****Todoroki ****subtly shakes his eyebrows at you. "... tests." He says as he stiffs his finger and lowers back down to the body.**

"Um... Todoroki?" Mina started.

"Yes?"

"Is there anything you feel like sharing with the class?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Absolutely nothing at all? Not even about your possible feelings for our resident cinnamon bun?"

"Of course I have feelings for him..." Todoroki stated, much to the shock of everyone. Before they could react however, he continued. "I feel great respect and admiration for Midoriya. I thought you all knew that."

Everyone wanted to facepalm at this, feeling that they should have known that Todoroki misinterpret it.

Mina groaned, having given up on teasing Todoroki. "Never mind."

**"Oh, how can you be so flippant?" ****You hear as you leave the room, following the sound to a room nearby.**

**Making your way towards it, you look from outside the room and see the Mayor.**

**"Flippant?! I'm taking this matter very seriously." You hear what sounds to be the Colonel from further in the room, out of your site.**

**"Oh, don't give me that horseshit! I know you hated him, but... god damn it, he reached out to you!" The Mayor shouted angrily.**

"The plot thickens." Mirio noted.

**"Oh, what do you want from me, then?"**

**"Wh-I want you to care!"**

**"Just because I'm not weeping like a child doesn't mean that I don't care."**

**"I can't believe you. You come and find me when you pull your head out of your ass!" The Mayor says, enraged as he leaves the room and bumps into you. "Excuse me." He grumbles before passing by you.**

"It's still so odd to see Midoriya so angry." Toru said, not having gotten used to the normally happy and/or nervous boy they knew being genuinely pissed.

**Walking into the room, you find the Colonel sitting on a chair.**

**"Izuku, I don't-Oh! Ah! Good to see you again!" The Colonel says happily as he gets up from the chair. "You were quite the rapscallion at last night's festivities. But you're probably here to help the detective with his '_investigation_ of _murder_'." He air quotes before getting startled by lightning.**

"Does he think the murder didn't even happen?" Jirou wondered.

**"Anyway. I'll help you, I'll tell you what happened to our dear friend Deku."**

**We cut to a flashback of what the Colonel believes must have happened. We see Deku, ****Todoroki****, and Aoyama at a poker table, with the latter two looking very displeased.**

**"Oh! Look at me! My name is Deku, now! Forget all my friends or the people who helped me along the way; just look at my money! Oh, I need to pay people to be my friends! Ha ha ha! You like me? Too bad! Oh, glug glug! Oopsie poopsie! I can't hold my booze. Gotta go off to the little boys' room. Who wants to join me?" 'Deku' says obnoxiously as the Colonel dubs him.**

It was very silent in the room for a bit, before erupting in laughter from most of the class, even some of the teachers, lead by Bakugou of all people.

**We now see Deku making his way up the stairs. ****"I'm gonna go there upon my stairs. _My_ house has more than _one_ staircase. Oh, look at me and how great I am! Oh no, I'm falling! Aaah, I'm dead." The Colonel concludes as the flashback ends. ****"And that's what happened. Probably, anyway." He shrugs.**

"So his belief is that Deku had fallen from the stairs after getting drunk last night?" Uraraka concluded.

"That doesn't make sense. If that happened, how did he fall down the stairs again just that morning. Plus, the detective stated how the body has to have died last night, so it has to be a murder." Nezu stated.

**"So, if you need to corroborate this story with anybody else, just be on your way and investigate the entire house. Go now. I'll be here when you're done." The Colonel motions you to leave, in which you decide to oblige.**

**Right before you reach the exit however, Aoyama pops his head through the door and motions you towards him. **

**"Come with me. I need to show you something." He says, you following him out the room.**

"Wait... that can't be right." Yaoyorozu said with a confused expression.

"What can't be right?" Toru asked.

"That door should have lead right back to the crime scene, but we are now somewhere completely different."

"Maybe it was just a cut so we don't spend a long time watching them walk."

"Perhaps." Yaoyorozu finished, believing she may have been overthinking it. Todoroki however, jotted this down in his notes. Anything that was off, was worth noting to him.

**"Now, if you're looking for answers, there's really no mystery at all. There's not a single detail of this house that I'm not privy to, and not a single guest that I have not personally vetted." You and him walk through the mansion before he suddenly stops you. "Now I warn you: what you are about to see is not for the faint of heart. A domain of evil this is..." The two of you reach another staircase, this one leading further down.**

"Quite foreboding." Tokoyami said as he looked down the stairs, sensing a dark aura radiating out of it.

**"But in we must go." Aoyama hesitates in going down. "You first."**

**Walking down the stairs, you arrive at what appears to be a wine cellar. You look around in anticipation for just what Aoyama was so nervous about. ****Looking down, you see just what had frightened him so much.**

Everyone tensed up, unsure as to what they may find.

**A broken wine glass laid on the floor.**

**"AVERT YOUR EYES!" Aoyama rushes in with a dustpan and a broom and starts cleaning it up. ****"I'm so sorry you had to see this! Master would be so displeased! If only he were still alive!" He cried.**

"That's it?" Tokoyami said surprised. "This is the 'domain of darkness'?"

"But of course. Any place not looking it's very best is the sight of evil." Aoyama stated, disappointed in his other self for not taking care of it sooner. Everyone else merely rolled their eyes, having felt as if they just got duped.

Todoroki, of course, still wrote it down.

**Aoyama starts sobbing loudly as you slowly, and awkwardly, leave up the stairs. Getting to the top, you find yourself in the kitchen. Satou could be seen chopping up some... spaghetti and meatballs? In a rather unconventional way.**

"Why is Satou chopping up spaghetti and meatballs?" Kirishima said, confused.

**"I thought I told you to stay out of my kitchen!" Satou growls as he waves around the knife. "Oh. You're helping that dick with his little investigation, huh? Well, I might look like a sweet and innocent man, but some people with short lifespans might think otherwise. I can't imagine why, can you?" He growled through his teeth.**

"I can think of one or two reasons." Mirio chuckled.

**"Last night, after I got rid of all of the evidence…"**

Everyone gasped in surprise at Satou supposedly admitting to the crime.

**"... of that delicious meal I prepared,"**

"Oh..." They all collectively groaned at the misdirect.

**"And wiped down all the fingerprints…"**

Kaminari gasped again. "So he did do-"

"Wait for it." Jirou interupted.

**"...from those filthy dishes."**

"Called it." Jirou said snarkily.

**"And sopped up all that blood..."**

They all wait for the misdirect. "And...?" Jirou questioned.

**"I retired to my room at 1:00 a.m. and left my little buddy in charge, like I always do." Satou finishes as he motions to his Little Buddy****(Get your mind out of the gutter!),**** as he gives him a peck on the cheek.**

Kirishima raised an eyebrow at this. "You have a little statue of yourself?"

"What? No. Of course not." Satou denied, not wanting to tell them about his own 'Little Buddy' he made when he was young.

"Are we just ignoring that blood comment?" Jirou questioned.

**"He sees everything. Why don't you ask _him_ what happened last night?"**

**Deciding to take his word for it, you get a closer look at the 'Little Buddy.' ****We then cut to what appears to be surveillance footage, designating itself as 'LITTLE BUDDY'**

"Oo, a security camera!" Mina said excitedly.

"Why would he have one in that thing?" Jirou wondered aloud.

"Is leaving cameras in your belongings weird?" Toru asked curiously.

"Wha... Why would you... Questions for later."

**We cut to different feeds, each on different days, as well as different areas of the mansions. No one appeared to be on any of them though.**

**However, this changed once you reach a feed from 3 days prior. You see from behind some blinds what appears to be ****Todoroki ****waiting in a room.**

"Todoroki?" Everyone collectively said to themselves.

**"****Shoto****!" Is heard as Deku walks up to ****Todoroki****, the two sharing a friendly handshake.**

**"****Deku! Good to see ya." ****Todoroki ****says happily.**

**"Great to see ya. Look, I'll cut right to the chase. Chef, butler, Good?" Deku asks.**

**"Chef's an asshole, but he's clean. Uh.. Butler, he's a new guy. Also an asshole, but he's also clean." ****Todoroki ****states.**

**"Well, I wouldn't have it any other way." Deku says before the feed cuts to black.**

"So he had me do background checks on the chef and butler?" Todoroki questioned. "Guess I just worked with him on occasion."

"I don't know, you two also seem pretty close. There's definitely more here than a simple work-related relationship." Nezu stated.

**Backing away from Little Buddy, you turn to see Satou gone, nowhere in site. Deciding to leave the kitchen, you stop by a glass door and go outside to the patio.**

**Walking through the patio, you come across the Mayor pacing about, his cane clutched tightly in his hands.**

"It's odd he seems to be the only one truly troubled by the murder." Tsuyu noted.

**Catching sight of you, lets out a small sigh as he walks over to you. ****"Look, I'm sorry you saw that argument with the Colonel. I lost my temper, and it wasn't right and… he must be in shock. ****The Colonel's an eccentric; it's his best quality and his worst. But he's my friend, and… so was Deku." He says, his earlier confidence wavering. **

"This death is really getting to him. He's nothing like he was earlier." Kaminari said, feeling bad for the guy.

**"I know I'm supposed to be a leader in this scenario, but I can't help but feel lost! I've known Deku for years, since we were kids! And he's just gone?" He pauses for a bit as he tries to gather himself.**

Everyone couldn't help but feel sympathy for the Mayor. Losing your childhood friend in a day would not be easy for anyone.

**"I don't have any answers right now. I just need to be alone… to process all of this. We'll all talk soon, but I need to think." The Mayor walks off.**

**"Hey! Partner!" You hear from behind you. Turing around, you find ****Todoroki ****hiding poorly behind some plants. "Get over here, now! Hurry up!" He says with urgency as he motions for you to follow him back inside.**

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Mina stated.

"Midoriya just died and you expected anything other than bad things?" Tsuyu asked, confused.

**"You're not gonna believe this; I can barely believe this! The body: It's gone. It's just fucking disappeared. Look!" He says as you two go inside.**

**Getting back to the crime scene, you see that Deku's body has indeed gone missing. All that was left in its place was an outline of the body made with tape, with a... rather generous outline of his nether region added.**

While they were all initially surprised by the body's disappearance, many couldn't hold back their chuckles at the dick outline Todoroki added.

"How childish, to even outline... 'that' of all things." Yaoyorozu said, refusing to get flustered and give the others, mainly Mina and Toru, something to tease her over.

"I don't know Yaoyorozu, he needed to be thorough so we get everything. Plus, 'that' is anything but childish." Midnight teased, succeeding in getting Yaoyorozu flustered.

"Alright, that's enough pervy comments for now. We got one last spooky viewing for Halloween, and we need to get moving." BJ said as he starts prepping up for the next viewing.

"You look pretty stressed Mr. BJ." Iida stated.

"Firstly, I am stressed. And secondly, **DON'T CALL ME THAT!**"

* * *

**AN: I should take the time to say this, this one was a long time coming.**

**I had planned to do "Who Killed Markiplier?" for almost a year now. The plan was to do every episode throughout October. But, unfortunately, I had forgotten about this plan until the majority of the month was gone. **

**So since I had no time to do the whole series by the end of October, and still wanted to at least do one, here we are. So I kind of rushed.**

**Anyway, change of topic, I implore you all to give me suggestions of not only possible viewings, but also possible candidates for characters in previous viewings. Like in this case, we still need a Celine and George if I do this one again. And I don't know who to pick for them.**

**I like having the characters I place in these make sense, or at least be funny, like how I have Todoroki as the detective in this one. So, if a character hasn't been seen yet in one universe, give me a suggestion on who would be a good fit. It would definitely help me do multiple parts of a universe more often.**

**Welp, one more to go. Expect it on Halloween. Hopefully after that, I can get to my other stories. I know a lot of people have been waiting on them. **

**Later**


End file.
